


Небо в огне, а ты говоришь мне, что мы никогда не умрём.

by BattyBoop, Vodolej



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, M/M, Major Character Injury, stupid jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBoop/pseuds/BattyBoop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каждом фандоме должен быть кофешоп-ау. Это он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_— Хочу кофе..._ **   
**_— Ты ведь ненавидишь кофе!_ **   
**_— Тебя я тоже ненавижу, но хочу (с)_ **

**_Ну вот, значит, ты меня не поцелуешь, и мы не пойдём гулять? (с)_ **

**_И утром, однажды, как будто с экрана все смешаны страны - проснешься ты рано, почувствуешь - странно, ушли твои раны, ушли твои шрамы, порезы и драмы, все те, ножевые._ **   
**_Мы тут._ **   
**_Мы живые. (с)_ **

 

Восемь гребанных утра, - кисло подумал Питер, услышав звон колокольчика над дверью. – Ну серьезно?!  
Он резко выпрямился, одернув темно-коричневую футболку, попытался изобразить доброжелательный оскал - и при этом побороть накатившую перед глазами черноту. Надо было больше спать и хоть что-нибудь съесть перед сменой.

\- Приве-ет, - протянул чуть манерный мужской голос, пока Питер безуспешно пытался проморгаться. – Капучино-биг-биг-биг, два кусочка коричневого сахара, четыре брауни и две конопляные печенюшки.  
\- Извини, чел, - сказал Питер, зажмурившись и растирая веки, под которыми словно насыпали песка. – Конопляных печенюшек не держим, тебе бы с этим в Нидерланды.  
\- Я там был, - ответил пока еще невидимый собеседник. – Дерьмовое там печенье…  
Он помолчал пару секунд и добавил.  
\- И тюльпаны тоже нихера не вкусные.  
Питер невольно улыбнулся и посмотрел на того, кто мялся перед барной стойкой.  
\- О… ого, - сказал он. – Дэдпул? Круто!

Он несколько секунд уважительно рассматривал красно-черную маску, потом поглядел на кожаные перчатки. Потом перегнулся и заглянул вниз, но на парне были обычные джинсы и обычнейшие кроссовки.

\- Косплеишь? – спросил Питер. – А где остальное? Катаны там… обвес?  
\- Катаны? – хохотнул парень в маске Дэдпула. – Ты ж сразу вызовешь охрану, разве я не прав?  
Питер подумал и признал, что да, войди в кофейню вооруженный человек, Питер бы тут же вызвал охрану.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Сейчас сделаю кофе. С собой?  
\- С собой, - согласился Дэдпул.  
Он крутил головой и рассматривал обстановку, из чего Питер сделал вывод, что гость тут впервые.

\- Ну и как? – спросил Питер, пытаясь не улыбаться.  
\- Уютненько, - ответил тот. – Хипстота. Я сделаю фотку для инстаграмма?  
\- На здоровье, - Питер пожал плечами. – Какими судьбами, Дэдпул?  
\- Меня зовут Уэйд, - небрежно ответил парень в маске Дэдпула.  
Питер хмыкнул и написал на его стакане большими черными буквами «УЭЙД», хотя посетитель в такое раннее время был всего один.  
И пока Уэйд-из-племени-фанатов-Болтливого-Наемника щелкал мобильным, Питер быстро нарисовал на его пенке маску, разделенную более темной полосой, и два круглых глаза.

\- Брауни, - напомнил Уэйд, одобрительно похмыкав над рисунком. – Обожаю этих шоколадных ублюдков. Калорийно, но сука, вкусно!  
\- Вкусно, - согласился Питер. – Следишь за калориями?  
Он улыбнулся, но внутренне поскучнел – такие парни были как золоченая фольга без конфеты внутри. С виду красавцы, - у этого вон, какие плечи широкие, даже мешковатая ветровка не скрывает, - а внутри тупая бессмысленная пустота: калории, протеиновые коктейли, ежедневный фитнес и суточные дозы аминокислот. И все разговоры только о том сколько раз он отжался, сколько раз подтянулся, и какой у него бесподобный жим от груди одной левой.

\- Я? – переспросил Дэдпул, и оперся локтями о барную стойку. – Я похож на парня, который считает калории?  
\- Я тебя вижу первый раз в жизни, - скептически сказал Питер. – Я понятия не имею, на кого ты похож, чувак.  
Парень похмыкал и кивнул.  
\- Справедливо, - сказал он. – Но это полная херня. Я люблю пожрать.  
Он несколько секунд смотрел на Питера… ну по крайней мере, Питер сделал такой вывод, потому что лицо, обтянутое красно-черной искусственной кожей, было повернуто к нему.

\- А вот ты выглядишь как принцесса, которая себя голодом морит, - вкрадчиво заметил Дэдпул. – И вот поэтому я решил поддержать тему, которая должна быть тебе близка.  
Питер от возмущения приоткрыл рот.  
\- А… - выдавил он. – Я…  
Потом он захлопнул рот и выпрямился. Ругаться с посетителями он не мог, поэтому молча взял губку и принялся тщательно протирать форсунку для молока.  
\- Спасибо за ваш заказ, - проговорил он, не оборачиваясь. – Приходите еще.  
Он проговорил это тоном «явишься еще раз - я тебе в кофе плюну, мудак», и понадеялся, что парень в маске достаточно сообразителен, чтобы это понять.

\- Эй, - позвал Дэдпул. – Я тебя задел что ли, принцесса?  
\- Во-первых, я не принцесса, - ответил Питер, дрожа от злости. – У меня сессия, понятно? А во-вторых…  
Он резко обернулся и вскрикнул от неожиданности, потому что ненормальный Дэдпул перегнулся через барную стойку, завис на напряженных, вытянутых руках и… нюхал волосы Питера?  
\- Ч-что ты делаешь? – ошеломленно спросил Питер, попятившись.  
\- Вкусно пахнешь, - заметил Уэйд; его голос стал на октаву ниже, добавилась хрипотца.  
\- Вот сейчас я точно вызову охрану, - предупредил Питер. – То, что ты делаешь – это крипота какая-то!  
Уэйд неохотно отодвинулся и спрыгнул на пол.  
\- Но я даже не показал тебе свою катану, - сказал он обиженно. – Она прекрасно длинная и твердая!  
Питер закатил глаза. У парня явно были не все дома. Ну прекрасно: не качок – так дебил, или маньяк, или социопат, или просто ненормальный. И так всю жизнь, мазафака!

\- Слушай, - сказал он мягко, словно разговаривал с буйным психом. – Ты мог бы заплатить и идти по своим делам?  
\- Мог бы, - тут же ответил Дэдпул. – Но мне кажется, что ты тут скучаешь в одиночестве, крошка…  
Он вдруг встрепенулся.  
\- Мои социальные навыки слегка заржавели, - проговорил он извиняющимся тоном. – Я забыл узнать - как тебя зовут, о прекраснейшая из моих утренних фантазий.

Вот блядь, - обреченно подумал Питер. – Ну и как его выставить поскорее?

Вообще-то, Питер не собирался сообщать своего имени, но Уэйд все стоял рядом и смотрел на него в упор, жарко сопя под своей маской, и уходить не спешил. А кофе стыл, и пауза затянулась и стала какой-то нелепой.

\- Меня зовут Питер, - ответил он, помолчав.  
\- Паркер? – оживился Дэдпул.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Питер. – Вообще, похоже, но нет. Моя фамилия начинается на другую букву и звучит иначе.  
\- Шмаркер? – тут же жизнерадостно предположил Уэйд.  
У Питера дернулась щека.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он, с трудом сдерживаясь. – Было очень приятно поболтать, э-э… Уэйд, но у меня еще дела. Так что спасибо за покупку и уходи уже. Пожалуйста.  
Уэйд вздохнул, потом принялся сосредоточенно рыться в карманах.

Надеюсь, он ищет не визитку, - кисло подумал Питер. – Этого мне только не хватало.

Однако Уэйд вытащил не визитку, а хренову пригоршню монет.  
\- Плачу золотом, - важно сказал он. – Как в Варкрафте. Ты играешь, Паучок?  
\- Играл раньше, сейчас некогда - рассеянно ответил Питер, рассматривая эту блестящую кучу на зеркальном прилавке, потому что Уэйд, разумеется, положил деньги не на тарелочку для сдачи, а рядом. – И я не Паучок. Не настоящий Паучок, по крайней мере.  
\- Тогда тебе несказанно повезло, - загадочно проговорил Уэйд. – Потому что я - настоящий Дэдпул. Хочешь, докажу?  
Питер скептически поглядел на него и принялся пересчитывать монетки.

\- Ты отпилишь себе руку? – спросил он. – Или прострелишь голову? Пожалуйста, не надо, я не хочу прибирать за тобой кровь и мозги.  
\- Ну ладно, - вздохнул Уэйд. – Так и быть, уговорил. Я бы, конечно, доказал тебе, но раз ты не хочешь…  
Питер фыркнул.  
\- Тут лишнее, - сказал он, отодвинув аккуратно сложенную стопку монет в сторону. – И… ой, а это что?  
Он заметил монету, что была не похожа на остальные, она была потертая, с круглой дыркой посередине, исписанная арабкой вязью.

\- Она волшебная, - вполголоса проговорил Уэйд. – Потри ее своей любимой рукой и произнеси мое имя три раза, и я тут же появлюсь. Попробуй сегодня перед сном… или в душе. Можно на кухне или на диванчике, я не принципиальный.  
Питер поглядел на него и несколько секунд молчал. Уэйд заметно занервничал, сунул руки в карманы ветровки и ссутулил плечи, потом почесал нос через маску.

\- Господи, ты реально странный, - наконец рассмеялся Питер. – Серьезно, чувак, ты всегда такой или это офигенный отыгрыш?  
\- Я всегда такой, - хмыкнул Дэдпул, расслабившись. – А это - сирийский пиастр, и он в самом деле редкий, их больше не выпускают.  
\- Оу! - удивился Питер, заинтересованно покрутил монетку, рассмотрел ее и протянул обратно. – Держи.  
\- Оставь себе, - ответил Уэйд. – Можешь повесить на шею на шнурке. Принесет удачу.  
Он подумал и равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Или продай коллекционерам, она стоит дохера.  
\- Нет, - возразил Питер. - Продавать я ее точно не буду, это же подарок.  
Он убрал монету в карман, сложил пирожные в бумажный пакет и поставил рядом картонный стакан с кофе, плотно закрыв его крышкой.  
\- Вот твои покупки, - сказал Питер. – Приходи еще.  
\- Разумеется, Паучок, - игриво ответил Уэйд. – Свидимся.

Он забрал свой пакет и кофе, помахал и вышел наружу, накинув на голову капюшон ветровки и натянув его почти до подбородка. Питер задумчиво смотрел ему в спину.  
Ну, по крайней мере, он проснулся и был готов к чертовски длинному и чертовски трудовому дню.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Бля-ядь, - тихо прошипел Гарри, услышав, как открылась дверь. – Еще кого-то принесло.  
Питер толкнул его локтем в бок, выпрямился и вымученно улыбнулся, с тихим ужасом услышав, как хрустнула его бедная уставшая спина. Потом он увидел, кто это пришел, и улыбаться прекратил.  
\- Охренеть! - присвистнул Гарри.  
Питер снова ткнул его в бок и встал у барной стойки. Заодно он поставил на стойку две чашки с готовым эспрессо и подставил новые чашки под сопла кофемашины.

\- Ого, - сказал Уэйд, оглядывая забитую посетителями кофейню. – В прошлый раз было свободней.  
\- В прошлый раз было восемь утра, - ответил Питер. – А сейчас самый час пик. Тебе придется немного подождать.  
\- Без проблем, - ответил Уэйд. – Насколько немного?  
\- Средне немного, - ответил Питер.  
Уэйд хмыкнул и кивнул.  
\- Классный костюм, - заметил Гарри, забивая заказы в терминал.  
\- Это не костюм, - возразил Питер. – Формально, это часть костюма.  
\- Часть костюма – все равно, что костюм, - заметил Гарри.  
\- Если ты ходишь в трусах – это не значит, что ты одет, - сказал Питер. – Ага?!  
\- Зануда, - ответил Гарри и сосредоточился на заказах.

\- Твой бойфренд? – негромко спросил Уэйд, когда Гарри отвлекся.  
\- Чего-о? – протянул Питер. – Нет, ты что, просто друг!  
Он поглядел на Уэйда, но в маске стояли отличные плексигласовые белые линзы, скрывающие глаза, поэтому Питер не мог понять, о чем Уэйд думает и куда он, собственно, смотрит.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я из таких? – тихо спросил Питер, автоматически меняя чашки.  
\- Ты из таких, - уверенно сказал Уэйд.  
Питер от его апломба немного растерялся.

\- А ты из каких? – спросил он, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу.  
\- А я из охуенных, - со смешком ответил Уэйд.  
\- Значит, я из таких, а ты из охуенных, - подытожил Питер. – Ну классно! Ты просто мастер комплиментов, как я погляжу.  
Уэйд, судя по движению под маской, открыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел, его настойчиво подергали за рукав черной мешковатой толстовки.

\- Эй, можно селфяшку с тобой? - спросила какая-то миловидная крошка. Глаза у нее были продолговатые и чуть раскосые, как у рыси. Темные волосы, собранные в тугой хвост, рассыпались по плечу, поверх кожаной курточки. Вообще-то Питер всегда считал, что такие девчонки цивильнее цивильного и знать не знают, кто такой Дэдпул, но видимо, внешность была, в самом деле, обманчива.  
\- Без проблем, - отозвался Уэйд и тут же вцепился девчонке в грудь. – Ебанем охуенское селфи, бэби?  
Питер закатил глаза. Он этого парня видел второй раз в жизни, но тот умел прямо западать в душу и раздражать.

\- Я из охуенных, - сказал немного помятый Уэйд, вырвавшись через несколько минут из цепких лапок темноволосой крошки и целой стайки ее подружек.  
\- Что будешь заказывать? – спросил Питер. – И что б ты знал, дело только в твоей маске! Кто ты без нее?  
\- О-о-о, - с незлой насмешкой протянул Уэйд. - Официально заявляю, что ты новая любовь моей жизни, Паучок!  
\- Я не Паучок, - терпеливо сказал Питер. – Честно, я его даже не особо люблю. Он скучный.  
Уэйд покивал.  
\- Каждый супергерой должен сомневаться в себе, - сказал он важно. – Иначе он становится суперзлодеем. Я вот в себе никогда не сомневаюсь.  
\- К-хм, - вмешался Гарри. – Я не хочу прерывать ваш флирт, но Пит, мы тут зашиваемся!  
\- А! – спохватился Питер. – Да, прости. Прими заказ у этого суперзлодея, хорошо?  
Он наклонился над витриной и принялся доставать заказанные пирожные, сверяясь с терминалом. Уэйд о чем-то тихо разговаривал с Гарри и пару раз прервался ненадолго сделать еще фото с желающими.  
Питер разложил пирожные по тарелкам, убрал в бумажные пакеты то, что заказали с собой, и сменил Гарри у барной стойки.

\- Слушай, Паучок, - задумчиво и почти застенчиво спросил Уэйд. – А как насчет свидания? Ты и я, пицца, пиво и чимичанга? Сходим в кино?  
Питер растерянно посмотрел на него и чуть не плеснул горячим кофе себе на ладонь.  
\- Эм, - сказал он, откашлявшись. – Прости, но нет. То есть, ничего личного, я просто сейчас совсем не могу.  
\- А когда сможешь? – настырно спросил Уэйд. – И что значит – ничего личного?! Я тебе не нравлюсь? Тогда это охеренно личное, знаешь ли!  
\- Я даже не знаю, как ты выглядишь, - заметил Питер. – И у меня сессия еще не закончилась… я не могу отвлекаться на свидания, прости.  
\- А когда она закончится? – спросил Уэйд. – Я готов подождать.  
Питер поскреб затылок.

\- Слушай, - сказал он. – Понимаешь, я недавно расстался с девушкой… очень тяжело все прошло, да и сейчас… так что… я не хочу пока влезать в новые отношения, пойми меня правильно.  
\- Понимаю, - помолчав, сказал Уэйд. – Ну извини.  
Он молча забрал стакан с кофе, положил на прилавок купюру и повернулся. Питера почему-то взбесила это демонстративная обида.  
\- Эй, - сказал он в спину Уэйда. – Я ведь тебе ничего не обещал! Нехер тут изображать оскорбленную невинность!  
Уэйд обернулся.  
\- Вообще-то обещал! – сказал он.  
\- Что?! – возмутился Питер. – Когда это?!  
Уэйд вернулся, поставил стакан на стойку и принялся загибать пальцы.  
\- Ты со мной флиртуешь – это раз. Я тебе нравлюсь – это два. Ты пялился на мою задницу в прошлый раз – это три. У тебя сейчас никого нет – это четыре. Таким, как ты, нужны такие, как я, это классика, детка, это пять… дальше продолжать?  
\- Знаешь, что? – разозлился Питер. – Таким, как ты, надо лечить голову, вот что я скажу. Ты что о себе возомнил, чучело?!  
Гарри больно ткнул его локтем в бок. Питер осекся и понял, что в кофейне воцарилась мертвая тишина, только вентилятор гудел под потолком, да в чашках под соплами журчал кофе.

\- Пит, - прошипел Гарри. – Хорош скандалить!  
Уэйд, на которого все смотрели, прижал ладонь к груди и громко, трагично и показательно возопил:  
\- Значит, между нами все кончено, Паучок? Ты больше не любишь меня?!  
Теперь все смотрели на Питера, по залу еще и шепотки поползли.  
Что б тебя, - с бессильной злостью подумал Питер. – Мудак, мать твою.

\- Ладно, - кисло сказал он. – Сходим на свидание.  
\- Завтра? – промурлыкал Уэйд. – Когда мне заехать за тобой, о светоч моей души?  
\- Клоун, - буркнул Гарри.  
\- Завтра, - обреченно согласился Питер, быстро прикинув свое расписание.  
Уэйд просиял, даже под маской было видно, как широко и радостно он ухмыляется.  
\- Пока-пока, - пропел он. – Надену свой самый лучший галстук!  
Он помахал и ушел, и потихоньку в кофейне возобновился привычный гомон, только теперь на Питера то и дело поглядывали и подсмеивались.

\- Но завтра же не твоя смена, - негромко сказал Гарри.  
\- Вот именно, - ответил Питер. – Не моя.  
Гарри помолчал и хмыкнул.  
\- Тебе не жалко Гвен и Бена? Этот ненормальный устроит им веселую смену.  
\- Нет, - процедил Питер сквозь зубы. – Мне не жалко Гвен и Бена. Они справятся силой своей любви, я в них верю!  
Гарри посмотрел на него с легкой жалостью, потом покачал головой.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, - сказал он, потеряв интерес. – Так, вот тут еще новые заказы.

***

Питер и думать забыл про дурацкое свидание с болтливым психопатом. И моментально о нем вспомнил, когда колокольчик над дверью как-то злобно звякнул, и в кофейню ворвался утренний сырой туман, а в этом тумане, словно чудовище из старой-старой истории Кинга, вплыл Дэдпул, в темно-синей худи и с надвинутым до носа капюшоном.

\- Блядь, - брякнул Питер. – Ох, прости, чувак! Я просто перепутал смены…  
Уэйд ничего не ответил. Он подошел к стойке, покрутил шеей, словно разминался перед дракой. Потом побарабанил по стойке пальцами, привычно затянутыми в перчатки.  
\- Для начала – капучино, - сказал он. – Потом поговорим.  
\- Тебе с собой? – робко спросил Питер, и мысленно продолжил «и уебывай, пожалуйста, туда, откуда пришел».  
\- Здесь, - отрезал Уэйд.  
Питер кивнул и принялся готовить.

\- А как ты будешь пить через маску? – спросил он, не удержавшись.  
\- Не твое, блядь, гребанное дело! – рявкнул Уэйд.  
Питер даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

\- Не ори на меня! – завелся он. – Ты сам вынудил меня согласиться на свидание! Я ведь сразу сказал, что не пойду!  
\- Значит, ты не забыл и ничего не перепутал, - подытожил Уэйд.  
Питер покраснел.  
\- Нет, - неохотно сказал он. – Я не забыл.  
Он поставил перед Уэйдом чашку.  
Дэдпул пару секунд смотрел на нее, словно не понимал, что это и зачем оно тут.

\- Не люблю, когда из меня делают дурака, - сказал он холодно.  
\- Прости, - тихо сказал Питер. – Я просто… просто струсил сказать, что не пойду с тобой на свидание.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Уэйд. – Именно это мне про тебя и рассказала твоя бывшая. Кстати, красивая, я бы трахнул.  
\- Что тебе рассказала Гвен? – не выдержал Питер.  
\- Что ты трус, чмо и придурок, - ответил Уэйд. – А, и еще вот что она просила передать тебе!  
Он схватил чашку и плеснул кофе Питеру в лицо. Кофе, к счастью, уже немного остыл, но Питер взвыл, едва успев прикрыть глаза ладонью.

\- Твою мать! – ахнул он. – Блядь, что ты творишь?!!  
Ошпаренная ладонь слегка покраснела, Питер прижал ее к груди. У него внутри все похолодело, когда он представил, что не сумел бы защитить глаза и лицо.  
\- Неприятно, правда? – спросил Уэйд, хладнокровно наблюдая за ним. – Это называется «унижение», детка.

Питер, дрожа от боли, сунул ладонь под холодную воду. Большая часть горячей жижи пришлась на левую руку, но ворот футболки тоже промок и неприятно лип к груди.  
\- Ты ненормальный! – процедил Питер, стуча зубами теперь уже от холода.  
Уэйд хмыкнул.  
\- Это всего лишь маленький ожог, - сказал он. – Не умрешь.  
Питер зверем посмотрел на него, но потом, рассудив, что ему уже нечего терять, схватил ближайшую чашку и запустил ее в Уэйда.

Тот не просто отбил, Уэйд поймал ее на лету - словно из воздуха вынул - и швырнул обратно. Только вот Питер такой охуенной реакцией похвалиться не мог, он едва заметил движение Дэдпула, размытое в воздухе - и тут же ему в лоб что-то с силой ударило, оглушив на секунду. Питер отшатнулся и недоуменно дернул головой, услышав хруст. Ему под ноги посыпались невесть откуда взявшиеся глиняные черепки. Лоб горячо пульсировал, и эта пульсация казалась такой сильной, что Питера зашатало в такт. Он с трудом поднял потяжелевшую руку и прикоснулся к горячему лбу, а когда посмотрел на пальцы, то увидел там кровь.

\- Ох, ебаный в рот, - потрясенно проговорил Уэйд. – Я не хотел, Паучок, блядь, я правда не хотел!  
Питер попытался что-то ему ответить, но кровь закапала на его растопыренную ладонь, а Питер вида собственной крови совершенно не переносил, так что пол стремительно заплясал у него под ногами, а перед глазами все заволокло чернотой.

\- Паучок? – позвал Уэйд. – Эй, ну давай уже, приходи в себя, детка!  
Сверху на Питера сыпался мелкий, прохладный дождик, это было даже приятно. Питер открыл глаза и пару секунд смотрел в потолок кофейни, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь сообразить. Дождик тут же прекратился, а в поле зрения появилась красная маска, с белыми глазами и черными вставками.  
Питер, разом опомнившись, дернулся и едва не свалился на пол с барной стойки.

\- Тихо-тихо, - проговорил Дэдпул, придерживая его за плечо. – Не спеши. Голова не кружится?  
\- Н-нет, - выдавил Питер. – Убери свои руки, я звоню копам!  
\- Окей, окей! - Уэйд покивал. – Сначала я удостоверюсь, что ты не собираешься умирать у меня на руках, а потом можешь звонить хоть Президенту Соединенных Штатов.  
Питер медленно сел, свесив ноги, и потрогал лоб. Пальцы наткнулись на прямоугольную нашлепку.

\- Тебе повезло, - серьезно сказал Уэйд. – Тут чашки из говна и опилок... отделался царапиной и легким сотрясением… надеюсь.  
Он принялся собирать окровавленные бумажные полотенца.  
\- Царапина? – дрожащим голосом спросил Питер, тыча пальцем в эту неопрятную груду.  
\- Это же голова, - терпеливо пояснил Уэйд. – Она всегда обильно кровоточит.  
Он выбросил салфетки в мусорную корзину и собрал крупные осколки чашки. Питер наблюдал за ним, ссутулившись и нахохлившись.

\- Паучок, - сказал Уэйд, остановившись перед ним. – Я готов тебе поклясться чем хочешь – я не хотел. Это рефлексы… прости меня.  
Питер смотрел на него исподлобья.  
\- Если тебе плохо – я отвезу тебя в больницу, - взволнованно проговорил Уэйд. – Сколько пальцев видишь?  
Он пошевелил перед лицом Питера двумя пальцами, Питер невольно посмотрел на них – и потерял дар речи. Уэйд, приводя его в сознание, снял перчатки; они валялись бурым комком рядом со сдвинутыми в сторону стеклянными банками с кофейными зернами.

Одна ладонь Уэйда выглядела так, словно ее однажды как следует прожевали, а потом выплюнули: три пальца были оторваны и пришиты, швы до сих пор были темно-розовыми и блестящими, выпуклыми. В середине ладони, с тыльной стороны, осталась глубокая рытвина, а указательный палец торчал криво и, кажется, вообще не сгибался.  
Питер посмотрел на вторую ладонь – и ощутил, что желудок сначала подступает к горлу, а потом проваливается куда-то чуть ли не до пяток. Рука, от кончиков пальцев до запястья, до края рукава, была болезненно-розовой, светло-кораллового оттенка. Кое-где из этого розового расплывчатого моря проступали островки темно-вишневой кожи. Ногтей не было, вместо них торчали бело-желтые, твердые рубцы-гребешки. Питер представил, как эта страшная ладонь касается его ссадины, его лица – и тут же понял, что снова теряет сознание.

\- Это не заразно, - торопливо сказал Уэйд. – Это не болезнь.  
Питер из последних сил удержался в здравом уме. Уэйд схватил брызгалку для цветов и несколько секунд распылял воду над головой у Питера. Стало сыро и прохладно, но Питеру полегчало.  
\- Я в курсе, - прохрипел он, еле узнав собственный голос. – Я ж с биофака… это ожоги! Это, блядь, нехуевые такие ожоги!  
Уэйд кивнул.  
Питер несколько секунд смотрел на него, пытаясь сообразить, что может скрываться под маской.  
\- Кто ты такой? – спросил он наконец. – Что ты такое?!  
\- Я - Дэдпул, - со странной насмешкой в голосе проговорил Уэйд. – Разве не заметно?  
Питер почесал затылок.

\- Судя по… этому, - он небрежно обвел Уэйда ладонью, - ты бывший… пожарный? Спасатель? Военный? Какой-нибудь коп-спецназовец?  
\- К твоему сведенью, коп-спецназовец – тоже военный, - заметил Уэйд. – Судя по чему – этому? Ты показал на всего меня.  
\- Выправка, - перечислил Питер. – Манера держаться… скорость реакции… я должен был сразу догадаться, когда ты только вошел.  
\- О чем догадаться? – осторожно спросил Уэйд. – О том, что я мастер метко кидаться чашками?  
\- Ты так осмотрел все углы, - пробормотал Питер. – Это было очевидно…  
Он помолчал. Уэйд явно сдерживал желание ободряюще взять его за руку.

\- Мой отец был военным, - сказал Питер. – Поэтому я его почти не видел, но кое-что помню.  
\- О! - сказал Уэйд. – Ну да… я бывший военный.  
\- Коп-спецназовец? – уточнил Питер.  
\- Типа того, - ответил Уэйд и принялся натягивать перчатки на свои изуродованные руки.  
\- И что с тобой случилось? – поинтересовался Питер.  
Уэйд помолчал.  
\- Ну, со мной всегда случаются разные вещи, - сказал он с фальшивым весельем. – Сегодня со мной случился ты.  
Он собирался отойти, но Питер схватил его за край толстовки и дернул к себе.

\- Нет, стой! – сказал он требовательно. – Ты мне должен, Дэдпул! Так что я хочу услышать ответ.  
Уэйд скользнул ближе, нахально раздвинул опешившему Питеру колени и устроился между ног.  
\- Не… - начал было Питер.  
Уэйд поймал его лицо ладонями, прохладными и влажными перчатками, и осторожно клюнул в губы через маску. Питер ощутил секундное прикосновение твердых губ и теплое дыхание, которое проникло через тонкую ткань маски.  
\- Кому должен – всем прощаю, - сообщил Уэйд, еще раз быстро поцеловал Питера, если это можно было считать поцелуем, и сбежал.

Питер растерянно смотрел ему вслед, но стоял такой густой и плотный утренний туман, что Уэйд растворился в белесой мгле почти сразу, как только отошел от стеклянной двери. Питер вздохнул и спрыгнул с барной стойки.  
Он чувствовал себя в целом неплохо, как для человека, в которого бывшие профессиональные военные бросались чашками и которого обливали кипятком. Денек, конечно, с утра не задался, но, по крайней мере, Питера не убили к херам, а это уже было что-то.  
Он невесело рассмеялся и принялся наводить порядок, и под стеклянной банкой с колумбийским кофе нашел сложенные купюры – Уэйд расплатился за кофе и ущерб.

\- Придурок ненормальный, - вслух сказал Питер и поежился, вспомнив эти страшные пришитые пальцы и покореженные роговые пластинки вместо ногтей.  
Хорошо, что он не пошел на свидание. Мало ли - что там за сюрпризы спрятаны под маской Дэдпула.


	3. Chapter 3

В комнате резко и душисто пахло чем-то цветочным. Питер устало захлопнул дверь, скинул рюкзак в кресло и выбрался из насквозь промокших кед. Мокрые носки Питер брезгливо скатал в рулончики и бросил в корзину с грязным бельем. 

\- Что там? – спросил он у напряженной спины Гарри. – Ну что еще, блядь, стряслось?   
\- Букет, - ответил Гарри, не оборачиваясь. – Тебе прислали.  
Питер только-только собрался рухнуть лицом вниз на свою кровать, но услышав такое, все же удержался на ногах, подошел к столу и заглянул через плечо Гарри.  
\- Ох ты ж… - пробормотал он ошеломленно.   
Гарри, ухмыляясь кривовато и гадко, читал открытку. Питер оттеснил его в сторону и несколько секунд недоверчиво рассматривал большие розовые цветы в темной, почти черной зелени, перевязанные лентой. Гарри не придумал, куда их поставить, поэтому приспособил пустую стеклянную бутылку из-под пива. Им было лень ее выбрасывать - и вот пригодилась.

\- Вау, - тихо сказал Питер.  
Гарри дочитал открытку и расхохотался.  
\- На! – сказал он, с трудом пытаясь успокоиться. – Наслаждайся!  
Питер забрал у него открытку и осторожно принялся читать, то и дело настороженно поглядывая на корчащегося от смеха Гарри. Правда, чем дальше он читал, тем меньше смотрел на Гарри Озборна, и все сильнее ощущал, что челюсть у него уезжает вниз. 

\- Сука, - процедил Питер, багровея. – Этот гондон совсем охуел!  
\- Ну-ну, - ухмыляясь, сказал Гарри. – Парень старался от всей души! Меня особенно зацепил тот оборот, где он охуевает в одиночестве. Так трогательно!  
\- Иди в жопу! – обозлился Питер. – Не смешно.  
\- Да нет! – расхохотался Гарри. – Смешно!  
Он даже постанывать начал, схватившись за живот. Питер от души треснул его ладонью в лоб, от чего подлый Гарри не унялся, а захохотал еще громче и вообще согнулся пополам. Но, в конце концов, он унялся и утер набежавшие слезы.

\- Фуф, - проговорил Гарри. – С тобой не соскучишься, Пит. Будешь звонить своему будущему парню?  
\- Нет, - с отвращением сказал Питер.  
\- Передай ему от меня привет, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, несколько раз вздохнул, восстанавливая дыхание, потом переодел футболку, подвязал светлые волосы красной банданой и схватил свой рюкзак.

\- Утром сменишь меня, ладно? – попросил он как обычно.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Питер. – Только посплю чуть-чуть.  
Гарри затолкал в рюкзак свой ноутбук, потом бесцеремонно залез в сумку Питера и выудил оттуда конспект.  
\- Не проеби, - лениво сказал Питер. – Я послезавтра сдаю.   
\- Ну а я завтра, - кисло ответил Гарри. – Почитаю.  
Он тяжело вздохнул, запихнул тетрадь в наружный карман, накинул куртку и бросил последний взгляд на букет.  
\- Какая все-таки милота, - пропел он ядовито-сладким голосом.  
\- Это нихрена не милота, - возразил Питер. – Я не говорил ему где живу, сечешь?  
Гарри пару секунд смотрел на него, потом кивнул.  
\- Секу. Гвен?  
\- Чокнутый сталкер и злобная бывшая, - вздохнул Питер. – Почему это происходит со мной, а?  
Гарри пожал плечами, махнул ему напоследок и ушел.

Питер покрутил открытку и, морщась, прочитал вслух стишок, написанный от руки:  
\- Облизать тебя хочу и желаю, без тебя по ночам страдаю, в одиночестве пиздец охуеваю… ох, блядь, ну и херня! – Твои губы разрывают мое сердце, а в глазах пытаюсь я согреться, феромонами любви я насыщен, это пиздец - как я в тебя влюблен…

Питер брезгливо отбросил открытку так, словно она пачкала ему руки. Потом перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку: его слегка потряхивало от злости, а долгожданный сон ускользнул, как и не бывало, хотя, пока Питер добирался в общагу, через пробки и ледяной ливень, он только о том и мечтал - как ляжет и вырубится часиков так на шесть.  
Питер выругался, неохотно встал и подобрал открытку. Ноутбук вынырнул из спящего режима, Питер размял пальцы, поводил шеей, готовясь к увлекательному поиску, положил открытку надписью вверх и ринулся в бой.

Правда через несколько минут он разочарованно выдохнул, потому что по номеру оставленного телефона разыскать Уэйда не сумел – ни странички на фэйсбуке, ни твиттера, ни единой фотографии, вообще ничего. Питер оскорблено фыркнул, вытащил из нычки между кроватью и стеной тщательно завернутый в целлофановую пленку косячок, пощелкал зажигалкой и вернулся к поискам.   
Теперь уже он копал более тщательно, не поленившись залезть в базу Старка, которую только недавно слили в сеть и удалили буквально через десять минут, но Питер успел, все-таки успел ее хапнуть! Но и там он нашел гребанное ничего. В эпоху высоких технологий, вездесущего интернета и перекрестных ссылок Уэйд нигде не засветился.

\- Блядь! – выругался Питер, чувствуя, что от досады у него горит лицо.  
Он воровато обернулся в сторону двери, потом подвинулся к столу и понюхал букет. Цветы уже начали увядать, но пахли от этого только слаще.   
Питер вздохнул, достал мобильный и набрал номер, написанный в самом низу открытки, под идиотским стишком и схематической подписью в виде маски Дэдпула.

Он толком не знал, что сказать Уэйду, поэтому нервно кусал нижнюю губу, и уже решил сбросить вызов, как долгий сигнал оборвался, в трубке зашуршало, и Уэйд спросил:  
\- Паучок, тебе понравились мои цветы?   
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это я? – поинтересовался Питер. – Может, это не я?  
\- Ну-у-у, - Уэйд протянул, потом снова чем-то зашуршал и пощелкал рядом с лицом. – Мой номер есть у двоих людей – у тебя и одного моего старого кореша… но он умотал в Канаду в свадебное путешествие… этот придурок нашел блондинку на свою голову… В общем, вызов местный, так что я сделал вывод, что это звонит Паучок. И я, как всегда, оказался прав.

\- Ты нахал, - помолчав, сказал Питер. – Ты гребанный наглец, знаешь?  
Уэйд негромко рассмеялся.   
\- Я просто реалистично оцениваю свои возможности, - сообщил он. – А ты разве куришь?  
Питер едва не поперхнулся дымом.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – настороженно спросил он.  
\- Я слышу, - пояснил Уэйд. – И-и-и… могу сделать вывод, что это не табак, верно?   
Питер помолчал.   
\- Я бы заметил, что от тебя пахнет табаком, - снисходительно сказал Уэйд, правильно расценив его молчание. – Это сильный запах, его не перебить даже ароматом кофе. Но от тебя табаком не пахнет, ты живешь в общаге и учишься на биофаке. Отсюда вывод – Паучок балуется травкой. Паучок плохой мальчик, ай-яй-яй!

\- Как же ты бесишь! – не выдержал Питер. – Пиздец, как ты меня выводишь из себя!  
Уэйд самодовольно захохотал.  
\- Кстати, это были ужасно дерьмовые стихи, - мстительно сказал Питер. – Серьезно, у меня глаза кровоточили.   
\- Ну а цветы-то нормас? – осведомился Уэйд. – Или петуньи тебе тоже не по нраву, моя принцесса?  
\- Это не петуньи, - заметил Питер. – Это фрезии.  
Уэйд пару секунд растерянно молчал.  
\- Ну ладно, - ответил он. - Поверю ботанику на слово.  
\- Я не ботаник, - фыркнул Питер. – Не в этом смысле, по крайней мере. У моей тети большой цветник, а я, пока учился в школе, круглый год полол и окучивал эти гребанные кусты с хризантемами, петуньями и розами, так что я немножко разбираюсь где что.  
\- Ну и когда ты познакомишь меня с прелестнейшей тетей Мэй? – спросил Уэйд.  
Питер перестал улыбаться. Вот теперь ему стало действительно жутковато.

\- У твоей бывшей на тебя огромный ядовитый зуб, - тихо сказал Уэйд, сообразив, что перегнул палку. – Я… немного поболтал с ней о тебе… раз или два.  
\- Угу, - односложно ответил Питер и затушил джоинт о стенку.  
Ему стало душно и жарко, так что он встал и распахнул окно, впуская в комнату сырость ночного дождя.  
\- Ты ей правда пару раз съездил по мордашке? – спросил Уэйд. – Серьезно?  
\- А я, правда, похож на мудилу, который избивает женщин, серьезно? – в тон ему спросил Питер. – А вообще – какого хера ты спрашиваешь меня? Спроси у нее самой, поболтаешь с ней еще раз, если она тебе так нравится.  
\- Пиздит она много, это заметно - задумчиво проговорил Уэйд. – Очень ты ее обидел, Паучок… чем это?  
Питер помолчал. 

\- Гвен – просто охуенный манипулятор, - сказал он наконец. – Она красивая конечно…  
\- О да, - поддакнул Уэйд. – Ебабельная девка!   
\- И умная, - сказал Питер, не позволив себя перебить. – Но избалованная…, и она такая… беспринципная. Меня это начало напрягать, но я хотел разойтись полюбовно… остаться в нормальных отношениях, друзьями, как это взрослые люди делают.  
\- Но? – осведомился Уэйд.  
\- Она сказала, что, если я ее брошу – она всем скажет, что я ее бил, - пожал плечами Питер. – У меня лопнуло терпение - и я ее бросил. Это ни в какие рамки уже! Это же, блядь, шантаж! И поэтому теперь я регулярно узнаю о себе всякие интересные вещи.  
Уэйд молчал.

\- Эй? – позвал Питер. – Ты еще тут?  
\- Тут, - согласился Уэйд. – Я думаю.  
\- О чем?  
\- Кому из вас верить, - хмыкнул Уэйд.   
\- Слушай! - обозлился Питер. – Мне на самом деле похер, что ты там обо мне думаешь! Я-то знаю, что эту суку и пальцем не тронул, хотя по-хорошему, она заслужила, чтобы ей по шее дали. Но это теперь не мои проблемы, это проблемы Бена. А ты можешь идти в жопу, мистер Уэйд Как-Там-Тебя, ясно?!  
\- Уилсон, - невозмутимо сообщил Уэйд.  
\- А?   
\- Уэйд Уилсон, Паучишка, - мягко повторил Уэйд. – Это я, твой любимый человек-Дэдпул, Уэйд Уилсон.   
\- Ты не мой любимый человек-Дэдпул, - хмыкнул Питер, у которого от души отлегло. – Я на Комик-коне видел Дэдпулов и получше.   
Уэйд только фыркнул, как бы говоря: «Лучше, чем я? Не смеши меня!».

\- И что ты обо мне знаешь? – спросил Питер, заинтересовавшись. – Меня это даже напрягает, честно говоря. Я-то о тебе не знаю ничего.  
\- Ну-у-у, - Уэйд подумал. – Ты, правда, препарируешь беззащитных лягушек и змеек? Тебе их не жалко?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Питер. – Потому что я никого не препарирую. И ты не первый, кто считает, что я с умным видом переливаю из склянки в склянку разноцветную водичку и режу все живое своим скальпелем.   
\- У тебя есть свой скальпель? – оживился Уэйд. – И ты умеешь им хорошо орудовать?  
\- Знаешь, - смутившись, сказал Питер. – Почему-то все, что ты говоришь, приобретает какую-то пошлую окраску, так что, пожалуй, я проигнорирую этот вопрос.   
Уэйд засмеялся.

\- Я работаю с компьютером, - признался Питер. – И никого не режу, я вообще кровь не выношу. У меня скучная работа… ну для всех, кроме меня. На самом деле, нуклеиновые кислоты – это интересно!   
\- Не сомневаюсь, - пробормотал Уэйд.   
\- Ну, а что насчет тебя? – поинтересовался Питер. – Может, что-нибудь расскажешь о себе?  
\- Мне тридцать три, - сказал Уэйд. – У меня есть собака, я большой фанат мексиканской кухни, мое второе имя Уинстон, у меня семнадцать на четыре.  
\- Чего семнадцать на четыре? – спросил Питер и тут же сообразил. – О, не-не-не, можешь не озвучивать, я понял.  
\- Заинтриговал? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Уэйд. – Ты заинтересован, Паучишка?  
Питер мысленно перевел сантиметры в привычные ему дюймы и признал, что да, пожалуй, он заинтригован. А еще он узнал о Уэйде немножко больше. К примеру, что тот – канадец. 

\- А как зовут собаку? – невозмутимо спросил Питер, не позволив себе повестись на похабную подначку.   
\- Догпул, - ответил Уэйд.   
Питер рассмеялся, но тут же понял, что Уэйд не шутит.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил он. – Ты что, такой страстный фанат Дэдпула?  
\- Я и есть Дэдпул, Паучок, - ответил Уэйд. – Помнишь, я хотел доказать? Я могу доказать!  
\- Да-да-да, - Питер отмахнулся, забыв, что Уэйд его не видит. – Сделаем вид, что я тебе верю, Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон.   
\- Вообще-то, - признался Уэйд, - моего пса, конечно, звали иначе, в приюте его называли мистером Шуггумсом… но это дурацкое имя для собаки. Он Догпул, блядь, потому что Догпул звучит шикарно, да?!  
\- Возможно, - осторожно ответил Питер. – А почему ты… зачем тебе маска, Уэйд?  
Уэйд долго молчал.

\- Ты ведь догадываешься, правда? – спросил он наконец. – Ты умненький ботаник, Паучок.   
\- У тебя… что-то с лицом? – спросил Питер.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Уэйд. – У меня что-то с лицом.   
\- И что же?  
\- Скажем так, - неохотно сказал Уэйд. – Одна везучая сучья граната М-67 взорвалась рядом с цистерной с нефтью в Персидском заливе, а один невезучий парень проходил неподалеку. Давай закроем эту тему, Питер? Я бы с удовольствием обсудил твою бисексуальность, Паучишка.

\- Н-да? – спросил Питер. – Какая жалость, что мне нужно ложиться спать! Так что обсудим в следующий раз.   
\- Эй! – возмутился Уэйд. – По… погоди, Паучок! Ну нельзя же так!   
\- Спокойной ночи, Уэйд, - сладко сказал Питер. – Мне с утра нужно на работу, поэтому я желаю тебе приятных снов, ну и пока.   
\- Я загляну? – с надеждой спросил Уэйд.   
\- Нет! - отрезал Питер. – У меня послезавтра последний зачет. Я хочу хоть что-нибудь поучить, пока никого нет.  
\- Ладно, - кисло ответил Уэйд. – Неужели ты даже не подрочишь перед сном? Признайся, ты собираешься пошалить!  
\- Ну да, - невозмутимо ответил Питер. – Вот прямо сейчас и начну. Мне нужна хорошая разрядка.   
\- Я послушаю? – с надеждой спросил Уэйд.   
\- Не-а, - Питер широко ухмыльнулся. – Но ты можешь представлять, как я это делаю. Спокойной ночи, Дэдпул!


	4. Chapter 4

Утром, когда Питер заступил на смену, небо было совершенно безоблачное, синее, хрустальное. До этого высокого неба, истыканного шпилями небоскребов, не долетал уличный шум, впрочем, еще совсем тихий в такое раннее время.   
Вечером, когда Питер закрывал кофейню, лило как из ведра. Питер не видел не то, что неба – он даже дома на противоположной стороне улицы видел весьма неотчетливо, а улица эта вообще-то была не очень широкая. Дождь хлестал с такой яростью, словно собирался смыть многострадальный Нью-Йорк с лица земли. И дождь этот был весьма холодным. 

Питер несколько секунд обреченно стоял на пороге, не решаясь шагнуть под потоки воды. У его плотной рубашки даже капюшона не было, так что предстояло ему весьма неприятное купание, а потом получасовая поездка в сыром метро, в мокрых, хлюпающих кедах. Хоть бери и оставайся на ночь в кофейне – на угловом жестком диванчике. Питер уже задумался над тем, чтобы так и сделать, но потом вспомнил, что с утра придет Гвен, а Питеру было физически противно с ней встречаться лицом к лицу…как с покойницей. Не то, что бы он на самом деле желал ей смерти, но видеть ее тоже желанием не горел.  
Поэтому он выдохнул и решительно шагнул в дождь… и на первом же шаге вступил в глубокую холодную лужу. Тряпичный кед моментально промок, Питер тихонько взвыл и заторопился. 

Пока он опускал роллеты, защелкивая их на замок, у него промокла не только рубашка, но и футболка под ней, и вся левая сторона брюк, и кеды, и носки, и трусы. Питер стучал зубами, ругался и горячо надеялся, что рюкзак продержится хотя бы до метро - не хватало только, чтобы промокла техника и некоторые важные конспекты.  
Он опустил последний роллет, хлопнул по задвижке и выпрямился. И едва из шкуры не выпрыгнул, когда проезжающая мимо машина отбросила на белый ребристый пластик тень высокого человека, неподвижно и беззвучно стоящего за Питером. 

У Питера душа ушла в пятки, в голову сразу полезли все страшные городские легенды, которые он помнил: про Слендермена, Чарли без лица, всяких маньяков, японских трехногих кукол и кровожадных девушек с ободранной кожей.  
\- Ты до утра собираешься мокнуть? – осведомился из-за его спины отлично знакомый ему, чуть манерный голос, приглушенный тканью маски.  
Питер едва не расплакался от облегчения. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Уэйда, а тот, оказывается, стоял дальше, чем казалось. Уэйд торчал на тротуаре, тоже мокрый и нахохленный, но, по крайней мере, в капюшоне, надвинутом почти до носа, тогда как Питеру вода уже давно затекала за шиворот. 

\- Пошли, - позвал Уэйд, перекрикивая ливень. – Отвезу тебя домой, Паучишка!  
Питер торопливо подошел к нему, смаргивая капли с ресниц.  
\- Не знал, что у тебя есть машина, - сказал он. – Ты не говорил.  
\- Да тут у каждого есть тачка, - с ленцой ответил Уэйд. – Приятный город.  
Питер не совсем понял к чему это, но, когда Уэйд остановился у темно-красного продолговатого Корвета, припаркованного на обочине, Питер присвистнул.

\- Серьезно? – поразился он. – Ты что, какой-то загадочный миллионер?  
Уэйд только ухмыльнулся и открыл дверь со стороны пассажира.  
\- Садись! - приказал он.   
\- Я тебе салон испорчу, - виновато проговорил Питер. – Прости.  
Уэйд почти насильно запихнул его в машину, потом сел рядом и так резко рванул с места, что инерцией Питера вдавило в спинку сиденья.  
\- Не жалеешь тормоза, - сказал он, с недоверчивым удивлением рассматривая бесстрастную маску Дэдпула.   
\- Не парься, - легкомысленно ответил Уэйд. – Эта крошка все равно до утра не дотянет, я живу в плохом районе.  
Питер оцепенел.

\- То есть? – спросил он осторожно. – Уэйд… чья это машина?  
\- Какого-то невежливого пиздюка, который был груб со мной, - ответил Уэйд. – Так что поделом ему.  
Питер почти минуту молчал, переваривая такие новости.  
\- Так, - сказал он. – Останови немедленно! Выпусти меня, я лучше на метро доеду.   
\- Не-а, - ответил Уэйд. – Ты промок, а там холодно, ты заболеешь и умрешь, а я буду безутешен, мне придется сходить на кладбище с лопаткой…   
\- Зачем? – прищурился Питер.  
\- Ну а как я без тебя? – бесхитростно спросил Уэйд.  
Питер откинулся назад и принялся растирать ладонями уставшее лицо.

\- Заебись! – выдохнул он. – Заебись вообще!  
Он попытался взять себя в руки, но гнев прорвался наружу и обрушился на бедную голову Дэдпула.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что у меня нет всесильного папочки-миллионера? – рассвирепел Питер. – Я не Гарри Озборн, меня некому спасать, если поймают в угнанной дорогущей тачке! У меня только тетка, но ты это знаешь…  
\- Паучок, - мягко сказал Уэйд. – Расслабься. К утру эта крошка может оказаться где угодно, и никто не узнает, что ты в ней был.  
\- Как же! – фыркнул Питер, дрожа от холода и волнения. – Пол-общаги еще не спит, а я, знаешь ли, не каждый день прикатываю на Корветах!  
\- А я не везу тебя в общагу, дурашка, - сладко сказал Уэйд. – Я же сказал, что отвезу тебя домой. К себе домой.   
Питер осекся.  
\- А ты не боишься, что тебя поймают? – спросил он с искренним интересом. – Ты же приметный.   
\- Меня? – хмыкнул Уэйд. – Нет, Паучок… я профессионально занимался тем, чтобы не попадаться... военная разведка, все дела. Не переживай, я твою честь не запятнаю. Зато я покатал тебя на шикарной тачке, цени это!  
\- На спизженной шикарной тачке, - напомнил Питер, невольно улыбнувшись.  
\- Ну так в этом же и весь прикол, - ответил Уэйд и широко ухмыльнулся под маской. 

Райончик в самом деле был подозрительный. Питер выглянул в окно машины и поежился, увидев вокруг старые кирпичные многоэтажки, панельные дома с куцей зеленью вокруг и разбитые улицы. Все было мокрое и блестящее, но при этом обшарпанное, старое, поеденное ржавчиной и какое-то полузаброшенное. Это был не просто Бронкс, а самый Бронкс в Бронксе, и Питер даже поежился от мысли, что здесь тоже можно жить. 

\- Приехали, - сказал Уэйд, припарковавшись у краснокирпичной пятиэтажки. – Выходи.  
\- Уэйд, - тихо сказал Питер, не сдвинувшись с места. – Я с самого утра на ногах… я не хочу того, чего ты хочешь.  
\- А чего же я хочу? – прищурился Уэйд, повернувшись к Питеру.  
\- Трахнуть меня? - предположил Питер. – Я не в настроении, правда, я устал и хочу спать. Если это проблема – лучше подбрось меня до метро.   
\- М-да, - задумчиво сказал Уэйд. – Это проблема, потому что да, я хочу тебя трахнуть, Паучок... с нашей прямо первой встречи.   
Питер молчал.  
\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Уэйд. – Когда это я гнушался насилием?  
Питер вздрогнул, но Уэйд рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.  
\- Перестань, - сказал он, посмеиваясь. – Я тебя не трону, если не захочешь… но обратно уже не повезу. И из машины не выброшу посреди этого гадюшника, не дрожи. У меня огромная теплая кровать, и ты в ней сладко выспишься, обещаю!  
\- Один? – осторожно спросил Питер.  
\- Нет! – фыркнул Уэйд. – На это не рассчитывай.

Питер, перешагнув порог, понял, почему Дэдпул не боится здесь жить. Во-первых, у него было нечего красть, во-вторых, обстановочка была такая своеобразная, что у Питера мурашки пробежали по спине. Посреди огромного темного лофта стояла большая, низкая кровать, засыпанная подушками, но вот на стене, аккурат над кроватью, темнело коричнево-бордовое пятно, как будто кому-то тут снесли голову выстрелом в упор. И таких пятен на стенах было как-то подозрительно много. Да и подушки были не сказать, чтобы чистые. 

В углу гудел маленький холодильник со скругленными углами, выцветший до желтоватой голубизны, чуть ли не ровесник президента Кеннеди. Возле открытого окна, у выхода на балкон, свисали с потолка длинные цепи, позвякивая на сквозняке. Некоторые заканчивались чем-то, похожим на оковы.  
А насколько хорошо я знаю этого парня? – мысленно предположил Питер, ежась от прохлады на пороге. 

\- Малыш, - торжественно сказал Уэйд, - это Питер. Он свой.  
Питер опустил взгляд и заметил небольшого рыжего песика. Пес, кругленький, короткошерстный и толстенький, сидел на заднице и с живым интересом в черных глазах, наблюдал за ним. Питер как-то сразу успокоился, потому что человек, у которого была такая симпатичная дворняжка, не мог быть совсем уж плохим. 

\- О! – сказал Питер. – Собачка.  
\- Уж точно не кошечка, - согласился Уэйд. – Малыш, тапочки.  
Питер вскинул бровь, а пес повернулся и шустро убежал в другой конец этого огромного, продуваемого сквозняками помещения.  
\- Он что, такой умный? – восхитился Питер.  
\- Да уж поумнее многих, - сказал Уэйд. – Раздевайся, Паучок, ты весь мокрый.  
Он гадко улыбнулся.  
\- Я понимаю, что шикарная тачка на таких, как ты, действует безошибочно, но ты простынешь.  
\- Иди нахер, - с достоинством ответил Питер и наклонился, расшнуровывая кеды.  
\- Ванная там, - сказал Уэйд, тыча в совершенно гладкую стену. – Сухую одежду я тебе сейчас дам. 

Он шагнул и пропал на совершенно пустом месте. Питер заморгал, чувствуя себя глупо, сдвинулся с места – и тут до него все дошло. На самом деле квартира Уэйда была довольно хитроумным лабиринтом из ширм кирпичного цвета и большого зеркала почти на всю стену. И стоило сдвинуться с места, отойти с порога, как пространство сразу сжалось, открылся арочный проем в ванную, показалась небольшая гостиная, с телеком и продавленным диваном, покрытым подозрительными пятнами, Питер заметил совсем крохотную кухню, и парочку шкафов в эркере.  
А то, что казалось ему огромной пустой площадью, на самом деле было узким и длинным коридорчиком к кровати… только заканчивался он не кроватью, а еще одним зеркалом, а кровать стояла за углом в нише.

\- Не заблудись, - посоветовал Уэйд, вынырнув из сквозного прохода.   
\- Ты случаем не шизофреник? – почти испуганно спросил Питер, пытаясь не влететь в какую-нибудь ширму или в очередное зеркало.   
\- Ну так… немножко, - уклончиво ответил Уэйд. – А что? Диплом дизайнера интерьера мне не дали, но курсы я прослушал.  
Питер так и схватился за голову. Из всех странных, действительно странных людей, с которыми он встречался в своей жизни, его угораздило запасть на действительно стремного чувака. 

\- Ванная, - напомнил Уэйд. – Раздевайся, Паучишка… или тебе помочь?  
\- Сам справлюсь! – огрызнулся Питер.   
Он зашел в ванную, удивительно чистую и светлую для таких мрачных апартаментов, и обнаружил, что двери нет. Кроме входной тут вообще дверей не было, сплошные арки да ширмы.  
\- Да-да, - сказал Уэйд, прислонившись плечом к проему. – Я собираюсь смотреть.   
\- Ну и смотри! – фыркнул Питер, хоть в животе у него завязался узел волнения.   
Он стащил мокрую рубашку, потом снял футболку и застучал зубами, когда по влажной коже прогулялся сквознячок. Штаны промокли и прилипли к ногам, но Питер кое-как с ними разделался и замер, нервно обнимая себя руками. 

\- Ты забыл свои кружевные трусишки, - с хрипотцой сказал Уэйд, наблюдая за ним. – Готов поспорить, что они тоже намокли.  
\- Нет, - процедил Питер, покрывшись мурашками от этого низкого, хищного мурлыканья. – С ними все в порядке.  
\- Я проверю, - сказал Уэйд, подошел к нему, и не успел Питер даже ахнуть, как Уэйд запустил ладонь ему в белье, - и совсем даже не кружевное, обычные хипсы, - и крепко сжал член.

Питер инстинктивно отпихнул его, но проще было отпихнуть каменную стену. Уэйд даже с места не сдвинулся. Он нависал над Питером, почти на голову выше, и потихоньку оттирал Питера к раковине, не прекращая при этом бесцеремонно лапать за член; еще и на задницу положил свободную ладонь.   
Питер снова попытался отпихнуть его, но это не принесло никакого результата, он был легче Уэйда почти на сто фунтов. Тогда он врезал Уэйду в плечо, лягнул его, боднул головой, пытаясь вырваться, в приступе паники потянул за край маски – и только это Уэйда остановило. Он отшатнулся и тут же выпустил Питера.

\- Мы о чем договаривались? – обозленно спросил Питер, ткнув пальцем Уэйда в твердое плечо. – Кажется, мы это обговорили!  
\- Ну да, - ответил тот. – Было что-то, припоминаю.  
\- Козел! – буркнул Питер и отошел подальше.  
Уэйд несколько секунд смотрел на него, через маску было непонятно, о чем он думает. Потом Уэйд медленно стащил перчатки и потянул через голову мокрую толстовку. Под ней оказалась простая черная футболка, поверх которой, на цепочке, болтались армейские жетоны.   
Уэйд помялся секунду, почти нежно погладил жетоны, но потом, решившись, стащил футболку и взялся за ремень брюк. Белье он, к счастью, снимать не стал, но Питеру и этого хватило. Он смотрел, совершенно онемев, и не знал, что сказать.   
И Уэйд, что для него было необычным, молчал. Вообще он бы смотрелся смешно – в маске, оранжевых семейных трусах с черепашками-ниндзя, и в розовых тапочках-сланцах, но это не было смешно. 

\- Господи Боже! - наконец выдохнул Питер.   
Уэйд вздрогнул, его плечи напряглись и странно окаменели, пальцы задрожали, поэтому он быстро убрал руки за спину. Он был такой высокий и здоровенный, и такой беззащитный, ранимый при этом, что Питер всем сердцем ощутил, как же Уэйд ему нравится, со всей своей ненормальной парадоксальностью.  
\- Пиздец, - покачал головой Питер, сглотнув. – Ну надо же…  
Кожа у Уэйда была нездорово-розовая, и вся, от края маски и до ступней, скрученная шрамами и рубцами, местами оплывшая, мертво-желтого цвета; ни единого волоска на всем теле. Но вот мускулы под этой кожей были отменные, Питер ощутил и вожделение, и зависть, и жалость, и ужас, и нежность, и тревогу.

\- Я закажу тебе такси, Питер, - тихо сказал Уэйд. – Боюсь, Корвета там уже нет, но на такси ты уедешь, если это для тебя слишком…   
\- Какой же ты, блядь, охуенно мускулистый! – сказал Питер и подступил вплотную.   
Уэйд растерянно попятился. И вот это уже было забавно. 

Питер осторожно положил ладонь ему на грудь, боясь сделать больно, поранить прикосновением еще сильнее, но тут Уэйд нежно накрыл его ладонь своей и прижал к быстро и сильно стучащему сердцу.  
\- Охуенно, - пробормотал Питер, лихорадочно поглаживая его плоский и твердый, словно стальной живот, бок, сильное бедро, мускулистую ногу. Изувеченная кожа, конечно, ощущалась странно, но совсем не противно, просто… рельефно и необычно. Она была горячая, намного горячее, чем кожа Питера, а после холодного ливня греться о пышущего жаром Уэйда было приятно.   
Уэйд стоял смирно и, кажется, даже дышать боялся.

\- Да, - наконец решил Питер. – Неплохо. Пожалуй, я оставлю тебя себе.  
\- Вот и ладушки, - отмер Уэйд. – А теперь полезай в ванну, Паукан-ледышка!


	5. Chapter 5

Питер проснулся от детского крика за окном. Он моментально сел и потер ладонями глаза. Потом, сообразив, что он точно не дома и не в Канзасе, принялся озираться, и лишь увидев уже знакомое бурое пятно на стене, вспомнил где находится.  
Дети за открытым окном орали друг на друга, баскетбольный мяч звонко шлепал по асфальту. Где-то за стеной бубнил телевизор.

Питер упал обратно спиной в подушки – и тут же снова подскочил. Судя по солнечному свету, день уже миновал середину. Питер в самом деле отлично выспался, только вот будильник он выставлял на восемь утра, это он хорошо помнил.  
Телефона рядом с ним не было. Одежды - тоже. Уэйда тоже не было, но к рокоту телека за ширмой добавилось ширханье. Питер встал, завернулся в одеяло, и на цыпочках отправился на звук, надеясь не впечататься лбом ни в какое зеркало.

Ночью Уэйд погасил свет и задернул длинную плотную штору. И лишь тогда, в полнейшей темноте, снял маску и лег к Питеру. Питер уже приготовился защищаться, но к его удивлению и скрытой досаде, Уэйд, и правда, повел себя как джентльмен. То есть, облапил Питера, схватил за задницу, пару раз небрежно, почти мимолетно поцеловал за ухом, но потом закутал в одеяло, обложил подушками, а сам устроился сбоку - греть. Питер почти полностью заполз на него, забросил руки-ноги, но Уэйд и не пикнул против, наоборот, ему это, кажется, очень понравилось. Питер уснул раньше, чем Уэйд, и надеялся, что и утром проснется раньше, и тогда наконец-то увидит лицо Дэдпула. Но нет.

Питер осторожно заглянул через порог, и к своей досаде заметил, что Уэйд сидит в маске, склонившись над журнальным столиком. Питер видел его широкую спину, длинный, ломанный шрам, наискось пересекающий эту великолепную, треугольную спину, и темно-розовые пятна на боках, острые лопатки и трогательную впадину поясницы, развернутые плечи. Но пятна и шрам, и белые рубцы там-сям Уэйда на самом деле не портили. Питеру ужасно захотелось подойти и погладить плечи и спину, провести ладонью по этим мускулам, а потом пройтись следом языком, изучая неизведанный рельеф этой совершенно новой, только открытой планеты «Уэйд».  
Уэйд был такой большой и тяжелый; и без одежды это было даже заметнее, потому что обычно он прятался в мешковатых ветровках, но теперь между Питером и великолепным телом Уэйда не было ничего лишнего. Питеру прямо зазудело раздвинуть ноги перед этим здоровенным великолепием, ощутить его вес на себе.

\- Доброе утро, Паучишка! – сказал Уэйд, не оборачиваясь. – Выспался?  
\- Да, - признал Питер. – Ты что, эту гребанную маску и дома не снимаешь?  
\- Снимаю, - ответил тот. – Но всегда ношу с собой. Я слышал, как ты проснулся.  
\- А сейчас снимешь? – спросил Питер и сел рядом, забравшись на диван с ногами. – Покажи мне свое лицо?  
\- Нет, - тут же ответил Уэйд, потом замялся и добавил. – Ну… потом когда-нибудь. Не дави на меня, хорошо?  
Питер кивнул, хотя его такое решение как-то мало устроило, но спорить не стал. Он пару минут молча наблюдал, поглядывая искоса, как Уэйд затачивает узкий армейский нож с черной рукоятью. Уэйд размеренно двигал рукой, с явным знанием дела, время от времени прикасался большим пальцем к лезвию, пробуя остроту, и продолжал. Питер, глядя на то, как двигаются под кожей мышцы, испытал даже какую-то недостойную зависть. И похоть, от которой следовало срочно отвлечься.

\- Зачем ты выключил мой будильник? – спросил он. – Я проспал занятия.  
\- Ну-у-у, - протянул Уэйд и отложил в сторону точильный камень. – Судя по твоей умиротворенной мордочке, ничего важного ты не пропустил.  
\- Просто не вижу смысла суетиться, - Питер пожал плечами. – Я уже сто лет так хорошо не спал.  
Он улыбнулся, потом подвинулся и лег Уэйду на голые колени. Тот сидел в маске, трусах и тапочках, и это было мило и трогательно.

\- Что делаешь? – осведомился Питер.  
\- Ножи точу, меня это успокаивает, - сказал Уэйд. – И еще смотрю вот «В мире животных» … вот ты знал, Паучок, что простата есть только у людей и собак?  
\- Представь себе – знаю, - лениво ответил Питер, поглядев в сторону большого телека у стены. – Я биолог.  
\- Изучаешь простаты? – тут же заинтересовался Уэйд. – Как начет практики?  
\- Нет, - сказал Питер. – Я никого в задницу не трахал, если тебя это интересует. Я теоретик.  
\- А как насчет принимающей стороны? – вкрадчиво спросил Уэйд. – Ты ведь прямо напрашиваешься на крепкий хуище, Паучишка. Было?  
Питер зевнул, потом сел и увидел свой телефон.

\- О! – сказал он. – Гарри звонил?  
\- Звонил утром, - неохотно ответил Уэйд. – Велел не будить тебя. Прикольный чувак… он и правда сынок Нормана Озборна?  
\- Ну да, - ответил Питер.  
Уэйд помолчал.  
\- Так это его кофейня? – спросил он недоверчиво.  
\- Нет, - сказал Питер. – Формально – это кофейня Старка, дочернее предприятие и все такое. Гарри там просто работает, как и я.  
\- Я думал, что Озборн терпеть не может Старка, - удивился Уэйд.  
\- Именно поэтому Гарри тут и работает, - рассмеялся Питер. – Отец его окончательно задолбал, поэтому Гарри сбежал из дома в самостоятельную жизнь.  
\- Сынок миллионера Озборна живет самостоятельной жизнью? – недоверчиво переспросил Уэйд.  
\- Да, - твердо сказал Питер. – Гарри – отличный парень, мы с ним с детства дружим. Он упрямый... как и его отец.  
Он поскреб взъерошенные волосы на затылке.  
\- Норман в общем-то не самый плохой человек, он просто…  
\- Норман Озборн – редкостного сволочизма говнюк и та еще беспринципная тварюка, - бесцеремонно перебил его Уэйд. – Я его отлично знаю, я на него работал.  
Питер посмотрел на него с удивлением.

\- Может, ты и Старка знаешь?  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Уэйд. – Тоже редкая паскуда, но все-таки получше. Среди политиков и миллионеров хороших людей не бывает, Питер, их раньше сжирают такие вот, как папаня этого твоего другана.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Питер. – Окей, я не спорю… слушай, а у нас обед предполагается? Я есть хочу.  
Уэйд тут же оживился, переложил Питера на диван и ушел на кухоньку. Питер пошлепал в ванну, где отлил, умылся и вымыл руки. Потом, повинуясь озарению, открыл зеркальный шкафчик над раковиной – и совершенно не удивился, увидев там, помимо бинтов и баночек с таблетками, черный, чуть поблескивающий пистолет. Ни на одной баночке не было ярлыка.  
Питер почесал затылок, потом закрыл шкафчик и вернулся на диван. Брезгливо поскреб ногтем жирное, темное пятно на обивке, пахнущее кетчупом.

\- Что это тут такое? – спросил он, когда Уэйд вернулся, держа в руках прямоугольную коробку пиццы.  
\- Это кетчуп, - рассеянно ответил Уэйд. – Горчица, майонез, масло, сливки, кофе, оружейная смазка, кровь…  
Он посмотрел на Питера и подвигал бровями, сквозь маску это было отлично видно.  
\- Сперма, - вкрадчиво сказал Уэйд.  
Питер громко вздохнул и сел. Уэйд протянул ему коробку и устроился рядом.

\- Паучок, - позвал он, наблюдая, как Питер жадно ест. – Ты уже достаточно отдохнул? Ты готов к удивительным приключениям в моей постели?  
Питер поперхнулся.  
\- У тебя что, давно секса не было? – настороженно спросил он.  
\- Нет, почему же? – обиделся Уэйд. – Только вот ночью вздрочнул, пока ты спал.  
Он подумал и сказал:  
\- Я часто вызываю проституток… у меня либидо высокое.  
Потом он заметил выражение лица Питера и стушевался.  
\- Ну… не так и часто, если подумать… можно сказать - совсем редко… практически никогда… может, разок-то и было. В выпускном классе.  
\- Значит так, - твердо сказал Питер. – Если мы и дойдем до постели, в чем я теперь вообще не уверен, то только с резинкой!  
Уэйд кивнул.

\- Зачем тебе я вообще сдался? – спросил Питер, прищурившись. – Если ты и так справляешься.  
\- Ты красивый, - тихо сказал Уэйд. – Ты умный и славный…, и я тебе вроде нравлюсь… ты меня вроде как не боишься.  
\- А почему я должен тебя бояться? – осведомился Питер и невольно посмотрел на остро заточенные ножи, разложенные на журнальном столике.  
\- Ты же видишь, какой я, - сказал Уэйд, растеряв бахвальство, и чуть развел руки. – Всех пугает. Я до сих пор не могу понять, как тебя это не отвращает.  
\- Нет, - кивнул Питер. – Это меня не отвращает. Меня отвращает твоя склонность к шлюхоебству, но я могу ее понять... понять, но не принять, Уэйд! Если ты думаешь, что будешь со мной спать и при этом на стороне путаться, то сразу забудь!  
\- Не буду, - тут же сказал Уэйд. – Ты что, Паучишка! Я не дебил – проебать такой шикарный шанс.  
\- Это я-то шикарный шанс? – улыбнулся польщенный Питер, немного оттаяв.  
Уэйд закивал, потом вскочил на ноги, схватил Питера, замотанного в одеяло, и понес в постель.

\- Эй! – возмутился Питер. – Эй, да постой же! Я даже не чистил зубы!  
\- А я не буду тебя целовать, - сказал Уэйд. – Мы сделаем это сурово и брутально, как настоящие мужики, а поцелую я тебя ночью. Если захочешь.  
\- Ты вообще можешь быть серьезным? – сдался Питер.  
\- Кто-то там говорил о важности быть серьезным, - хмыкнул Уэйд. – Оскар Уайльд, что ли? Но нет, это не про меня!  
Питер, который поразился тому, что такой человек как Уэйд Уилсон в принципе знает об английских поэтах, промолчал.

Уэйд бережно положил его на кровать, размотал одеяло и перевернул Питера на живот. Лежать обнаженным при дневном свете, ощущая, как тебя буквально пожирают глазами, было не так уютно и спокойно, как ночью. Питер покрылся мурашками и сдвинул ноги.

\- Ну-ну-ну, - проворковал Уэйд, нежно погладив его по спине. – Паучишка, будь раскованным и бисексуальным, как это и заложено в твоей природе.  
\- Очень смешно, - проворчал смущенный Питер.  
Уэйд уселся на его бедра, положил ладони на задницу, и принялся ее со вкусом, с заметным удовольствием мять.  
\- Охуенная задница, Паучок, - одобрительно заметил он. – Такая аппетитная и славная… так бы и зарылся лицом!  
Питер и ответить ничего не успел, как Уэйд подумал вслух:  
\- А почему же нет?  
И тут же скользнул вниз и радостно, с огромным энтузиазмом потерся лицом о ягодицы. Ткань маски была гладкая и холодная, Питер расхохотался от щекотного, приятного прикосновения, и расслабился. Волнение и стеснение куда только и делись, пропали, как не бывало.

\- Знаешь, сладенький, - поделился Уэйд, похлопывая Питера по ягодицам. – А я ведь я умею немного играть на там-тамах… примерно тот же принцип, но твоя попка куда приятней!  
Он попробовал выстучать ритм «We will rock you», и радостно воскликнул, когда у него это получилось.  
\- С этого момента твоей заднице присваивается звание «Волшебные там-тамы Уэйда Уилсона»! – торжественно сказал Уэйд. – Поздравляю, Питер, это высокая честь.  
Питер только глаза закатил, потом ткнулся лицом в подушку и с любопытством стал ждать, что Уэйду еще взбредет в голову. Тот был совсем непредсказуемый чувак, но это Питеру даже нравилось.

\- Интересно, - задумался Уэйд вслух. – А членом получится так же вышлепать ритм?  
\- Жаль, что меня не учили играть на свирели, - отозвался Питер, чуть приподнявшись. – Но у меня в детстве была губная гармошка… это считается?  
Уэйд тут же оживился, перевернул Питера на спину и ущипнул за сосок.  
\- Продолжай, любовь моей грешной жизни? – заинтересованно предложил он. – Какие суперталанты в тебе скрыты?  
\- Талант находить себе приключения на одно место, - проворчал Питер и обратно перевернулся на живот, потому что заниматься любовью… ну ладно, заниматься прелюдией перед занятиями любовью, и смотреть при этом в маску выдуманного персонажа комикса – это было странно.

\- Ладно, Паучок, - милостиво сказал Уэйд. – Поигрались и хватит, пора и делом заняться.  
Он вытащил смазку, потом достал презерватив и торопливо разделся, отбросив тапочки в одну сторону, а свободные семейные трусы – в другую. Питер заинтересованно наблюдал за ним, опираясь на локти.  
\- Семнадцать на четыре, - гордо сказал Уэйд. – Помнишь?  
\- Ага, - ответил Питер. – Уэйд, ты из Канады?  
\- Не отрицаю, - ответил тот. – Так что в моем лице восстановится историческая справедливость, Паучок, Канада нагнет Штаты.  
\- А я думал, что мы друзья, - протянул Питер, улыбаясь. – Равноправные партнеры и дружелюбные соседи.  
\- А все до поры до времени друзья и дружелюбные соседи, - согласился Уэйд. – А потом вдруг р-р-раз!  
Он болтал, но в это время выдавливал и растирал по пальцам смазку, и только Питер отвлекся на разговоры, как Уэйд сложил пальцы и осторожно вставил их до второй фаланги.

\- И как это твоя бывшая не добралась до твоей попки? – спросил Уэйд, аккуратно двигая двумя пальцами. – Я бы на ее месте давно оприходовал тебя страпоном!  
Питер простонал, вцепившись в ближайшую подушку. Ноги у него сами разъехались, а задница даже как-то неприлично оттопырилась. Питеру давненько не было настолько кайфово.  
\- Или ты именно потому и разошелся с ней, - вкрадчиво спросил Уэйд, проворачивая ладонь и пропихивая свои крупные костяшки туда-сюда. – Потому что понял, что в задницу тебе нравится больше? Я же вижу, тут кто-то постарался, не похоже на целочку.  
\- Да-а-а, - выдохнул Питер, подрагивая. – Помнишь, я сказал тебе, что собираюсь подрочить? Так вот – я охуенно подрочил, понимаешь? Ты сам говоришь, что я умный.  
\- М-м, - отозвался Уэйд. – А мне не дал послушать, сучонок.  
\- Ну и неудачник ты, - буркнул Питер.  
Он вспотел, твердые соски терлись о подушку, яйца подтянулись. Питеру так хотелось трахаться, словно Уэйд заразил его своей вечной неприкрытой похотью.

\- А кто слышал? – поинтересовался Уэйд. – Твой соседушка Я-выгляжу-на-вечные-пятнадцать?  
\- Фу! – не выдержал Питер. – Фу, это отвратительно! Гарри мне как брат!  
\- Ой, ой, какие мы нежные! – рассмеялся Уэйд. – И ты так и не ответил, Паучишка – кто-нибудь слышал, как ты дрочишь?  
\- Н-нет, - выдохнул Питер. – Ты в своем уме?! Это же общага! Мне совсем не хочется стать местным посмешищем!  
\- Да, - согласился Уэйд. - Этого мы не хотим.

Он вытащил пальцы, потом разорвал упаковку резинки и раскатал тонкий латекс по члену. Питер нетерпеливо дрожал, ему не терпелось, не терпелось уже, чтобы Уэйд вставил ему, покрепче да поглубже.  
Уэйд, наверное, это каким-то образом почувствовал - он подтянул Питера к себе, придерживая за бедра, а потом так резко и даже жестоко вставил, сразу и до конца, что Питер завопил, закусив угол подушки.

Он думал, что Уэйд даст ему пару минут отдышаться, но тот, взяв быстрый темп, даже и не думал замедляться; работал бедрами, как обезумевший поршень, все сильнее вжимая Питера в постель, и даже пару раз звонко шлепнул по заднице, словно наказывал за что-то.  
Питер сначала молчал и кусал губы, ткнувшись потным лбом в подушку, но потом не сумел сдержаться – он вскрикнул, сперва слабо и тихо, но когда вошел во вкус, то принялся кричать во весь голос. Все равно тут, в самом сердце Бронкса, всем наплевать, хоть ты оборись. А Питера слишком сладко, слишком глубоко и изумительно трахали, чтобы он молчал.

Питер сунул ладонь под живот и принялся дрочить себе, чувствуя, что долго не продержится. Все это в совокупности было настолько охуенным… слишком охуенным для одного приличного ботаника-биолога Питера; он ведь даже не Человек-Паук, он просто Питер из тихого пригорода, у него нет супер-способностей, паутины и нечеловеческой выносливости. Зато у него есть парень-мечта, практически настоящий Дэдпул – высокий, сильный, ебанутый, но не злой, и готовый на идиотские подвиги во имя любви… любой богатый дурак может покатать на дорогой тачке, но покатать на угнанной дорогой тачке… да, это Питер мог оценить.

\- Любишь догги-стайл, Паучок? – спросил Уэйд, даже не запыхавшись. – Это, знаешь, как Догпул, но догги-стайл. Готов поспорить, что такая сученька, как ты, его высоко ценит!  
Питер вскрикнул. Уэйд навалился на него, совершенно придавив к кровати, поймал за запястья и прижал к подушке.  
\- Нет! – вскрикнул Питер, ощущая тяжелые, глубокие удары бедер Уэйда – Нет, не надо! Я же почти!  
\- Ну так, а я нет, - проурчал ему на ухо Уэйд. – А мы должны кончать одновременно, Паучишка, мы же пара.  
Питер смиренно вздохнул. Уэйд был такой тяжелый, властный и горячий, что у Питера голова закружилась… пока он не понял, что она кружится не столько от возбуждения, сколько от удушья. Уэйд его почти в матрас втрахал, и дышать Питеру было нечем, а сверху распласталась тяжесть, выдавливающая воздух из грудной клетки, так что он дернулся в хватке, моментально ставшей стальной, и с трудом выдавил:  
\- Компрессия легких, чувак… сейчас твоя некрофильская мечта станет явью…

Уэйд тут же отодвинулся. Он сел на пятки и бесцеремонно усадил Питера себе на колени, прижав мокрой от пота спиной к своей широкой, исчерченной шрамами груди. Питер, от удушья или возбуждения, был таким послушным и податливым, что сам себе удивлялся. Уэйд легонько надавил ему на подбородок, заставляя Питера уронить затылок на свое удобное, изуродованное рубцами плечо. Питер ощутил легкие поцелуи через маску, за ухом, и по линии скулы.

Уэйд погладил его по горлу, от груди и до нижней челюсти, через кадык, до самого кончика подбородка. Потом повел пальцы вниз и снова вверх. Теперь Питер опять задыхался, хоть его никто не держал за шею: он и не знал, что у него тут такая чувствительная эрогенная зона, которая так сладко отзывалась на шершавые прикосновения пальцев Уэйда.  
Вторая шершавая ладонь легла на его член. Темп, медленный, ленивый и тягучий, чудовищно контрастировал с тем, что Уэйд до этого устроил. Уэйд его даже и не трахал, Питер просто сидел на его члене, сжимая задницу от удовольствия, и едва не захлебывался слюной и чужой нежностью.

\- Мне тут недавно попалась одна книжонка, - светски заметил Уэйд. – Там девчонка играла на своем парне, как на виолончели… и я, кажется, сейчас понял в чем кайф.  
Питер тоже отлично понимал в чем кайф, поэтому бессильно простонал, толкаясь то вперед, членом в ласкающую его руку, то назад, задницей на член, который распирал его как кол. Приятный такой крупный, твердый колышек.

\- Ну что, Паучишка, - осведомился Уэйд. – Я похож на Ванессу Мэй?  
\- Придурок, - выдохнул Питер. – Она скрипачка-азиатка, а ты канадец с больной фантазией!  
\- Ага, не нравится тебе Ванесса, - заключил Уэйд. – А что насчет Ганнибала Лектера, Паучок? Я тут посмотрел сериальчик – там нихуевую такую виолончельку сообразили из парня.  
\- Да как угодно! – взмолился Питер. – Как угодно, Уэйд, мать твою! У меня тут почти крещендо, блядь! Дай мне кончить, пожалуйста!  
\- Ну, раз ты так просишь, - смилостивился Уэйд.

Он прекратил свои ласки, крепко взял Питера за бедра и принялся насаживать его - сильно, с хлопками кожи и тихим, пошлым хлюпаньем смазки. Питер ахнул, вытянул ладонь вперед, скрючив пальцы в бесплодной попытке ухватиться за воздух, хоть за что-нибудь. Вскрикнул еще раз, обреченно и жалобно, ничего перед собой не видя, и кончил, сотрясаясь и сжимаясь. И, уже остывая, отходя после оргазма, потный как мышь, взъерошенный, измученный и бесконечно довольный, он услышал, как ему в ухо хрипло дышит и постанывает кончающий Уэйд.

\- Дорогие слушатели, - торжественно сказал Уэйд, откатившись в сторону. – Для вас старался дуэт волшебных там-тамов Уэйда Уилсона и свирели. Вокальная партия в исполнении Человека-Паучка, виолончельное соло во втором отделении. Дирижер - маэстро Дэдпул! Благодарю, вы такая благодарная публика!

Он встал на колени и раскланялся перед Питером нарочито шутовскими поклонами. Питер бросил в него подушкой, но потом свалился спиной на кровать и рассмеялся.


	6. Chapter 6

Уэйд сонно вздохнул и дернул ногой. Он вообще беспокойно спал - метался, вертелся, дергался, стонал и бормотал, а иногда даже вскрикивал что-то, и частенько – на языке, которого Питер не знал, и это был уж точно не диалект канадского.  
Питер сначала даже побаивался спать с Уэйдом в одной постели: он опасался получить во сне по лбу, или что спящий Уэйд ему шею свернет и даже не заметит, однако тот, при всех своих метаниях, был удивительно деликатен. Уэйд прекрасно владел своим телом, и спящий и не спящий, и вред причинял только в бодрствующем состоянии. Ну как вред… если синяки на бедрах и обширные, долго сходящие засосы на шее и ключицах можно считать за вред. Питер вот не считал. 

Уэйд снова дернулся, перевернулся на спину, лишь каким-то чудом не свалившись с узкой полуторной кровати, в которой они спали вдвоем, и потянул на себя одеяло, оставив Питера мерзнуть в выстывшем за ночь воздухе. Уэйд не любил спать в духоте, а спать у стенки, где было чуть прохладней, почему-то не хотел.

Питер вздохнул и сел, чувствуя, что сон окончательно сбежал, хотя небосвод только-только забрезжил розовым рассветом, а небо из серого только подумывало превращаться в голубое, и до сих пор не определилось. Уэйд тихонько похрапывал, свесив руку с кровати. Питер несколько минут смотрел на него, разрываясь между противоречивыми желаниями треснуть его по лбу за то, что разбудил за час до будильника, и расцеловать его обезображенное лицо, с единственным небольшим клочком неповрежденной кожи на правой щеке, где до сих пор росла куцая светлая щетинка.

К ехидному удовольствию Питера, Уэйд оказался натуральной блондинкой. Сначала Питер это понял по редким и коротеньким, почти бесцветным волосам, которые сохранились у Уэйда между ног и в трогательном треугольнике поясницы. Потом, когда Питер наконец-то увидел лицо Уэйда, он подтвердил свою догадку, заметив, что Уэйд изредка сбривает светлую щетину. И, в конце концов, Уэйд поддался на его уговоры и показал Питеру несколько своих старых фотографий. До взрыва Уэйд был вполне себе привлекательный, но, в общем-то, совершенно обычный светловолосый мужик. Таких парней полным-полно в качалках и барах. Да на улицу выйди – встретишь десяток, не успев дошагать до угла.  
Питеру почему-то стало тепло на душе, когда он увидел эти фотографии и заметил, что глаза у Уэйда Уилсона совершенно не изменились – ярко-синие, веселые и умные. 

Неистовой безжалостной волной пламени Уэйду слизнуло левую сторону лица: ухо буквально вплавилось в голову, взявшись рубцами, сгорели брови и ресницы, а веко натянулось, образовав эпикантус, придавая Уэйду налет азиатчины. Шрам на подбородке потянул губы, искривив их в вечной глумливой улыбке; новая кожа, наросшая на лбу и виске, навсегда осталась неестественно-розовым лоскутом. Правой стороне повезло чуть больше, хотя и там кожу здорово покорежило. 

Питер вспомнил, что, увидев лицо Дэдпула в первый раз, он здорово перепугался - любой бы испугался; это было не человеческое лицо, а жутенькая пародия на него, мертвенная маска, сшитая из шрамов и лоскутов. Питер даже вздрогнул, хоть и морально готовился увидеть нечто страшное. И вот тогда глаза Уэйда не смеялись, зеленые точечки в радужках не искрились, наоборот, Уэйд посмотрел в ответ с такой тоской, словно собирался с крыши прыгнуть или пустить пулю себе в рот.  
Он молчал и хрипло дышал, ну прямо как Дарт Вейдер, а его суженные зрачки, две крошечные черные точки, пристально следили за Питером, ловя каждое его движение.

\- Вот ты какой, - сказал Питер, когда сумел проглотить комок в горле.  
Уэйд кивнул. Питера буквально наизнанку выворачивало его молчание. Эти глаза из него всю душу вынимали, такие живые, яркие и страдающие - на изуродованном, обезображенном лице. Уэйд был упрямым, очень сильным и живучим, - выжил же он после таких чудовищных повреждений, выкарабкался, - но сейчас, стоя перед оценивающим взглядом Питера, Уэйд казался надломленным и беспомощным. Сколько, наверное, душевных сил ему стоило снять маску. Открыть свой последний секрет, переступить через последний барьер, который их с Питером разделял.

\- Годится, - сказал Питер, заставив себя растянуть губы в улыбке.  
Уэйд моргнул.  
\- Мне в хер не уперлась твоя жалость, - прошипел он, оскалившись. – Я и без нее прекрасно обойдусь!  
Зубы у него были прекрасные – белые и ровные.  
\- Ты дебил? – снисходительно спросил Питер, которого сразу отпустило, потому что Уэйд который ругался и болтал – это был его Уэйд, его Дэдпул.  
\- Ну а в каком смысле «годится»? – подозрительно спросил Уэйд. – Прикидываешь, какому знакомому профессору подсунуть меня на опыты, чтобы он тебе выкроил взамен что-нибудь поприличнее и ебабельнее?  
Питер так на него обозлился, что у него даже ладони от злости вспотели.  
\- Нет! – ответил он язвительно. – Уже прикидываю, сколько бабла мы зашибем, если организуем свое реалити-шоу «Доктор Голливуд»! 

Он шагнул к Уэйду и с размаха врезал ему кулаком в лицо, потому что Уэйд не только его, Питера, оскорбил, Уэйд себя самого оскорбил, а мириться с этим Питер не желал. Никто не смел оскорблять Уэйда… даже он сам.  
Питер подозревал, что Уэйд Уилсон в любой момент мог остановить его кулак и сломать Питеру руку, или вообще шею свернуть. Но Уэйд позволил Питеру себя ударить. А так как при этом он сидел на стуле, покачиваясь и неустойчиво балансируя на задних ножках, то стул опрокинулся, и Уэйд тоже грохнулся на спину.

\- Я так и знал! – пожаловался далекому потолку Уэйд, лежа на полу и раскинув руки. – Никто не хочет даже дать отсосать бедному Уэйду, потому что боится сунуть член в рот этой ужасной мошонке с зубами!  
Питер закатил глаза.  
\- И вот даже благоверный уже хочет сдать меня Доктору Голливуду, - причитал Уэйд, расслабленно подергивая ногой, закинутой на стул, в такт своим словам. – Еще и заработать на этом бабла! Я тебя любил, а ты меркантильная зараза!  
Питер только вздохнул. Он за время общения с Уэйдом прокачал терпение до уровня Далай Ламы, хоть какая-то польза. Ну… и регулярный секс, забота и нежность. 

Так что Питер пнул в сторону стул, подумал секунду и лег сверху на Уэйда, обняв его коленями за бедра. Он осторожно взял лицо Уэйда в ладони и принялся внимательно разглядывать, изучая каждую уродливую черточку. Уэйд снова затих и только хрипловато дышал, приоткрыв рот. Питер погладил большим пальцем косой шрам на месте его губ, ласково провел по щеке, по контуру выпуклого, длинного и ветвистого рубца.

\- Ну и как назвать сильнейшее сексуальное влечение к мошонкам с зубами, повышенной ебливостью и болтливостью? – поинтересовался Питер. – Что это за извращение, знаток?  
\- Это Дэдпульский синдром, - тихо ответил Уэйд, и вот тогда глаза у него снова стали синими и сияющими, как у того светловолосого парня с фотографий. - Как стокгольмский, только Дэдпульский.  
\- Ясно-понятно, - ответил Питер, наклонился и поцеловал его; и это был прекрасный, нежный и глубокий поцелуй, с языками, слюной и осторожными укусами за нижнюю губу. 

\- Уэйд! – позвал Питер, безжалостно подергав за мускулистое плечо. – Проснись.  
Вообще-то, он был уверен, что профессиональный военный должен просыпаться моментально… и в общем-то, так и было, Уэйд мог просыпаться от малейшего шороха. Но еще Уэйд умел моментально засыпать и даже во сне отфильтровывать угрозу - Питер для него угрозы не представлял, поэтому Уэйд что-то буркнул, перевернулся на живот, завернувшись в одеяло, и затих.  
Питер рассерженно выдохнул и звонко хлопнул по лысому черепу.  
\- Вставай, блядь!

Уэйд тут же открыл глаза, сел, стыдливо прикрываясь одеялом до ключиц, и поглядел на него с обиженным недоумением.  
\- Паучок, - сказал он сиплым со сна голосом. – Ты ебанулся? Ложись спать.  
\- Я не могу лечь спать, - язвительно ответил Питер. – Ты меня разбудил, я теперь не усну.  
\- Хуево тебе, - посочувствовал Уэйд, шлепнулся лицом в подушку и тут же заснул, даже храпеть начал.  
\- Гондон штопанный, - сказал ему Питер и выбрался из постели, мстительно перекатившись по Уэйду всем телом.

Он принялся подбирать свою одежду, разбросанную по комнате. Воровато оглянувшись, убрал с пустой, аккуратно застеленной соседской постели сброшенные штаны Уэйда.  
Гарри согласился переночевать где-нибудь еще, но при этом напомнил, что у Уэйда есть своя квартира, где он, Уэйд, может натягивать Питера так, как его душе угодно, и сколько угодно. Не в комнате, где живет Гарри, и уж тем более, ни в коем случае, не в постели, на которой спит Гарри. Уэйд в ответ напомнил, что Гарри в любой момент может вернуться в особняк, который построил папа Гарри, тогда как сам Гарри пока еще ничего в жизни не добился… в общем, Питер понадеялся, что их не придется растаскивать, потому что весовые категории были несоизмеримы.  
Питер подозревал, что даже объединившись с Гарри, они Уэйда и поцарапать не смогут, если он им не позволит, ради собственного развлечения. Хотя в общем-то, Уэйд и Гарри не слишком враждовали, скорее соблюдали язвительный, смертельно ядовитый и вооруженный до зубов нейтралитет.

Мысленно Питер отметил, что Гарри Озборн в чем-то прав – пора бы уже с Уэйдом съехаться, но только не в той криминальной жопе мира, где Уэйд обосновался с комфортом и чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде. Питеру как-то не улыбалось каким-нибудь вечером быть зарезанным в подворотне из-за каких-то несчастных ста баксов. 

\- Вставай! – приказал Питер, щелкнув выключателем.  
Комнату залило желтым светом, за окном сразу стало темно, мрачно и неуютно. Уэйд неохотно сел и потер глаза, потом зевнул, сверкнув белыми зубами.  
\- Ты серьезно? – жалобно спросил он. – Паучок, мы могли еще часик поспать!  
Питер пожал плечами. Уэйд вздохнул и отбросил одеяло в сторону.  
\- Ну и чем займемся? – спросил он и задумчиво потыкал пальцем в свой вялый, съеженный член. – Блядь, такая рань! У меня еще даже утреннего стояка нет!  
\- Позавтракаем? - предложил Питер. – Потом я поеду на смену, а ты, если хочешь, домой.  
\- Вот еще! – фыркнул Уэйд. – Я с тобой останусь, только собаку выведу и вернусь. Притащу тебе на обед нормальной жратвы.  
\- Чимичанга, тако, пицца и кесадилья – это не нормальная жратва, - заметил Питер. – Это дохрена калорийно! Ума не приложу, почему тебя еще не разнесло поперек себя шире!  
Уэйд пожал плечами.

Питер принялся одеваться, а Уэйд шлепнулся на пол и начал отжиматься, красиво и быстро, выдерживая ровный темп. Питер целую минуту смотрел на него, любуясь тем, как свет играет с острыми лопатками Уэйда, с треугольником поясницы и подтянутыми ягодицами, как под кожей бугрятся и перекатываются крепкие мускулы. Наконец Питер подошел ближе, наклонился над зависшим на выпрямленных руках Уэйдом, и поцеловал его в лысую макушку.  
\- А? – рассеянно спросил Уэйд.  
\- Не, ничего, - ответил Питер. – Я на кухню, попробую что-нибудь разыскать.

Он выскользнул из комнаты, и почти сразу наткнулся на Гарри. У того было виновато-опасливое лицо, светлые волосы на затылке торчали дыбом, а на шее темнел засос. Гарри криво застегнул рубашку, пропустив пуговицы, и несло от него травкой, потом и недавним сексом. 

\- Бля! – испуганно прошипел Гарри, едва не столкнувшись с Питером лоб в лоб. – Какого хера?!  
\- А ты чего не спишь? – удивился Питер.  
Он принюхался, потом улыбнулся и спросил:  
\- И кто же такой добрый тебя приютил?  
\- Не твое дело, - огрызнулся Гарри, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Неужели крепость по имени «Мэри Джейн» сдалась?  
\- Не исключено, - ответил Гарри, помолчав, потом принялся застегивать рубашку как следует, хотя пальцы у него слегка подрагивали.  
\- И ты сбежал? – спросил Питер. – Ты чего это?  
Гарри поскреб затылок.  
\- Возможно, - сказал он. – Предположим, с нами был Томпсон. Не уверен, что с утра они будут мне рады.  
\- Флеш? – обалдело спросил Питер. – Ты серьезно?  
\- Хорошо быть сыном миллионера, да? – ехидно спросил выглянувший Уэйд, - Развлекаешься тройничками да оргиями, и нюхаешь кокаин с тела шлюх.

Гарри сначала вздрогнул от неожиданности, потому что одеться Уэйд не удосужился.  
\- Готов поспорить, что тебе тоже знакомы такие развлечения, - ядовито ответил Гарри. – Питер, почему это еще тут? И почему оно болтает своим куцым хером передо мной?  
\- Я забираю это, и мы скоро уходим, - утешил его Питер. – Отцепись от этого и ложись спать.  
\- Надеюсь, мне не нужно дезинфицировать свою постель? – спросил Гарри, пристально глядя на Уэйда.  
\- Ну… - Уэйд пожал плечами. – Возможно, я пару раз нагнул Паучка на твоей кроватке и вытер свой куцый хер аккурат твоей подушкой, как знать?  
Гарри поморщился. Потом он повернулся и пошел за Питером.

\- Слушай, - сказал он, пока Питер опустошал холодильник. – А этот твой понимает, что ты на самом деле не Человек-Паук?  
\- Наверное, - сказал Питер. – Его это просто забавляет.  
\- Надеюсь, - задумчиво проговорил Гарри. – Он не скинет тебя однажды с какого-нибудь моста с криком «Покажи свои супер-способности, Паучок»!  
\- Не скинет, - отмахнулся Питер. – Уэйд только делает вид, что ебанутый… нет, ну он и правда здорово ебанутый, но все-таки намного меньше, чем из себя корчит.  
Гарри скептически посмотрел на него, но Питер похлопал его по плечу, соорудил два больших сэндвича и понес их в комнату. 

Уэйд уже закончил с зарядкой, и даже оделся. Иногда он натягивал свою маску, но в этот раз не стал, только низко натянул капюшон, до самого кончика носа. Питер вручил ему сэндвич и принялся одеваться, а Гарри подозрительно осмотрел свою постель.

\- Если хочешь знать, я всегда подозревал, что ты тот еще извращенец! – заявил Уэйд, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Нет, я не хочу знать! – огрызнулся Гарри. – Просто отъебись от меня!  
\- Ну и какой частью бутерброда ты был? – настырно спросил Уэйд. – Хлебушком – или сыром между половинками?  
\- Питер, уведи его! - взвыл Гарри.  
\- Готов поспорить, - сказал Уэйд, не унимаясь. – Что тебя поимели на полную катушку со всех сторон… интересно, что сказал бы на это твой папочка?  
\- Уэйд! – строго окликнул Питер, заправляя постель и собирая свой рюкзак.  
Гарри, бледный от злости, молчал и пытался пригладить торчащие дыбом волосы.

\- Сорян, занесло, - сказал Уэйд после тяжелой паузы. – Был неправ, дурак, прошу прощения.  
Питер вздохнул. Гарри, все еще злой и обиженный, лег на кровать, поверх покрывала, зарылся затылком в подушку и прикрыл глаза, сложив руки на груди, словно умирать собрался.  
\- Ути-пути, какие мы нежные, - проворчал Уэйд, но выглядел он при этом виноватым и сконфуженным, так что Питер хлопнул его по затылку, потом подхватил свой рюкзак, махнул на прощание Гарри и вышел из комнаты.  
Уэйд конечно поспешил за ним. 

Питера вообще забавляло то, что в общаге Уэйда полюбили, но и бесило тоже. Уэйд со всеми легко находил общий язык, с ним часто фоткались, потому что при посторонних Уэйд редко снимал маску; он был компанейский и дурашливый, и все с ним дружили, хотя Уэйд был и не дурак схватить кого-нибудь за классные сиськи или симпатичную задницу. Питера скорее раздражало то, что его парня в ответ тоже лапали все, кому не лень. На минуту отвернешься – а Уэйда уже кто-нибудь схватил за хер прямо через штаны.  
Правда в глубине души Питер не слишком волновался: он знал, что Уэйд хранит ему какую-то звериную, бесконечно преданную верность, и о том, что Уэйд его до безумия любит, не знал только слепоглухонемой, а таких в общаге не было. 

\- Так, - сказал Питер, поставив на барную стойку две чашки со свеженьким капучино. – Давай-ка договоримся, ты сядешь вон там в уголке, и не будешь отсвечивать?  
\- Да, о лилия души моей! – рявкнул в ответ Уэйд, еще и отсалютовал, демонстрируя горячее желание подчиниться приказу.  
\- Нет! – твердо сказал Питер. – Уэйд, я серьезно. Никаких подсобок! Никакого лапанья за задницу! Никакого флирта на работе! Сиди себе тихонько и играй в своих дурацких птичек!  
\- Ты называешь их дурацкими только потому, что не можешь пройти дальше первых трех труб, - заметил Уэйд. – Прикольная же игрушка… для таких людей, как я, у кого нормальная реакция.  
\- Пошел в жопу! – тут же ответил Питер. – Вот это нормальная реакция, понял?!! А ты и твои птицы можете все вместе идти нахер. 

Уэйд задумчиво посмотрел на часы, потом на улицу, где было совершенно пусто, хотя уже совсем рассвело, потом поглядел в сторону подсобки.  
\- Уэйд, нет! – сказал Питер. – Фу! Кому сказано?!  
\- Без двадцати восемь, - заметил Уэйд. – А вот теперь, вот именно сейчас, у меня полноценный утренний стояк, хочешь, покажу?  
\- Нет, - успел сказать Питер, но Уэйд перегнулся через барную стойку, схватил Питера за подмышки, потянул к себе и ухитрился взвалить на плечо, ничего не опрокинув и не разбив.  
\- Уэйд! – сердито крикнул Питер. – Я тебе что…  
Уэйд хозяйски шлепнул его по заднице, пнул дверь подсобки, заволок Питера внутрь и дверь закрыл на защелку.

А ведь у него действительно офигенная скорость реакции, - подумал Питер, наблюдая, как Уэйд увлеченно играет в свою дурацкую игрушку на мобильном, а почти вся кофейня собралась вокруг его столика. Питер вот действительно не мог справиться с этими дебильными, криво летающими птичками, да и почти никто не мог, а Уэйд вот, судя по возгласам вокруг его стола, дошел уже до каких-то рекордных результатов.  
И то, что закатанная до переносицы маска Дэдпула обнажала приличную часть изуродованного лица Уэйда – это никого не смущало. За него болели, его поддерживали – это Питера очень радовало, это было здорово. Он очень гордился сейчас своим Уэйдом. 

Он сделал новую партию кофе, поставил кружки на стойку и постучал костяшками, привлекая внимание. Уэйд тут же отложил телефон. Вокруг раздались разочарованные вздохи, кто-то тут же попытался повторить успех, но Уэйд уже потерял интерес к игрушке. Он подошел к барной стойке, взял чашку, отхлебнул и поморщился:  
\- Горьковато.  
\- Что? – удивился Питер. – Разве я не положил са…  
Уэйд перегнулся и поцеловал его в приоткрытый рот, прикусив нижнюю губу напоследок.  
\- Вот теперь в самый раз, - ответил он и лениво ухмыльнулся.

Питер невозмутимо вытащил салфетку из подставки, утер губы, испачканные взбитой пенкой, потом скомкал и затолкал Уэйду за шиворот. Уэйд совершенно не обиделся, он расхохотался, забрал свою чашку и вернулся на угловой диванчик.  
Питер испытал невероятное желание хлопнуть его по крепкой, упругой заднице, но вокруг были посторонние люди, так что пришлось сдерживать свои порывы. 

Уэйд посмотрел на него, и почему-то даже через маску Питер знал, о чем Уэйд думает – вспоминает утренний секс на запечатанных мешках с кофейными зернами. Бестолковый, поспешный, быстрый секс, только по одной слюне, прекрасный и горячий, потный, жаркий, с укусами и сдавленными стонами. Питер изорался в широкую ладонь Уэйда, поэтому теперь у него чуть саднило горло, да и задница тоже, но все это того стоило. Питер, после этой торопливой, почти животной случки, весь день чувствовал такой заряд бодрости, словно Уэйд не оттрахал его на кофейных зернах, а накормил ими, что было, естественно, не так. 

Он заметил, что Уэйд рассеянно потирает армейские жетоны, болтающиеся на цепочке, поверх футболки, и машинально погладил свой собственный амулет, висящий на кожаном шнурке - восточную серебряную монетку с круглой дырочкой посередине. Не соврал Дэдпул, пиастр в самом деле принес удачу, да еще какую – шесть с половиной футов, двести шестьдесят фунтов стальных мускулов, голубые глаза, отлично подвешенный язык и дебильное чувство юмора. Натуральный ифрит на голову Питера - повелитель огня, наделенный силой, хитростью и пиздливостью. Вот уж повезло, как Аладдину. 

Питер усмехнулся и тихонько замурлыкал под нос, смешивая очередную порцию кофе с молоком:  
\- … наточи свой клинок и вперед, пусть ковер-самолет от забот унесет на Восток, куда ска-а-азка зов-е-е-ет!


End file.
